Who are you
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Liv Stark va avec Bobby à la rescousse des frères Winchester, dont elle ignore l'identité, aux prises avec des Wendigos. Qui est Liv Stark? Quel sont les liens qui l'unissent à Sam et Dean? Mais surtout, arrivera-t-elle à temps pour les sauver?
1. Chapitre un

_**Hey this is Lily Jolie!: Hey salut tout le monndee! Alors comme d'hab quand je bloque à quelque part je repard sur du neuf! loll Enfin j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas :REVIEWS! loll**_

* * *

**Who are you**

****

Chapitre un : On the road again

La pluie tombait drue depuis plusieurs heures sur le capot de sa Jeep, la nuit était sans lune, le vent sifflait a travers la moindre petite fente, malgré les six phares supplémentaires sur le toit de la voiture elle ne voyait pas à plus de deux ou trois mètres devant et pour courroner le tout, ses yeux se faisait lourd et la fatigue la rattrapait. Mais malgré la fatigue et les éléments déchaînés, Liv continuait sa route. D'une part, elle était en plein milieu du no man's land et d'autre part, elle ne pouvait juste pas prendre de repos tant qu'elle ne serait pas à Newton en Iowa. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'y serait que le lendemain en fin de journée.

Liv Stark était une jeune femme mystérieuse. Chasseuse de profession, elle parcourrait les États-Unis en solitaire pour combattre et détruire tout le surnaturel qu'elle rencontrait. Même si la jeune femme connaissait beaucoup de gens dans le métier, qu'elle était appréciée de la plus part d'entre eux et qu'elle en connaissait une bonne partie personellement très bien, personne ne pouvait en dire autant. Quand un bleu demandait à son coéquipier qui était Liv Stark, l'autre chasseur ne pouvait que la décrire physiquement. Elle était grande, dans les 1m70, elle était svelte, sa peau était d'un blanc ivoire satiné, son visage était fin, ses lèvres juste assez pulpeuse et son sourire charmeur, son nez était fin et ses yeux étaient deux immenses lacs émeraudes en amandes qui brillait toujours de malice. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux cascadaient toujours librement sur ses épaules pour allez s'arrêter sur ses reins. Elle portait toujours une pair de basquette converse all star classique noir et blanche usées à la corde, un jeans super skinny troué aux genoux, une camisole et une chemise à carreaux et une veste moulante en cuir noir qui lui couvrait les hanches. À sa ceinture elle avait toujours un pistolet 9mm argenté et un couteau de chasse à l'intérieur de sa veste. Habituellement si le chasseur qui répondait à la question était un homme, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'autrement, il ajoutait qu'elle était une vrai bombe autant pour sa beauté que parce qu'elle était une chasseuse redoutable. Si le chasseur était une femme, elle ajoutait toujours que Liv Stark était une femme de caractère, impressionnante et redoutable. Mais tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il vallait mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos. Mais si tout le monde pouvait la décrire physiquement, personne ne savait d'où elle venait, qui était ses parents, si elle avait des frères ou des sœurs. Ni même si Liv Stark était son vrai nom. Personne ne connaissait son âge réel, tous s'accordant pour dire qu'elle devait avoir près de 25 ans. Personne ne connaissait son histoire, personne ne savait pourquoi elle était devenue chasseuse, ni pourquoi elle le demeurait. Personne ne connaissait ses buts, ses motivations. En revange, tous connaissaient bien son caractère. Tête brûlée, Liv était une jeune femme loyal, courageuse, intelligente, combative et déterminée. Si les autres ignoraient tous de ses motivations, ils savaient en revange qu'elle ferait tout pour atteindre ses buts, réussir ses chasses, demeurée en vie et garder ceux avec qui elle travaillait en vie également. Quand elle demandait l'aide d'un chasseur, tout le monde répondait toujours présent comme elle le faisait elle-même. Oh, et tout le monde savait qu'elle était une mordue de Heavy Metal classique, sa chanson préférée étant Carry on my wayward son de Kansas et qu'elle vénérait sa Jeep Wrangler argenté.

Présentement, Liv conduisait sa Jeep à toute vitesse sur une autoroute nationale en direction de Newton, Iowa. Normalement, par pareil température elle aurait tôt fait de se trouver un gentil motel où passer la nuit, elle en avait d'ailleurs déjà dépassé quatre, mais elle sentait que le temps pressait. Elle avait entendu parler d'une série de meurtres horribles survenus dans les bois environnant la ville. Les corps de huits randonneurs auraient été retrouvés déchiquetés par ce qui aurait pu être un ours s'il n'avait pas eu cinq griffes beaucoup plus longues et acérées que celles des ursidés. Les autorités n'y comprenaient rien et avait simplement interdit l'accès au bois en attendant les renforts gouvernementaux. Elle, elle avait immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait. Un Wendigo, voir deux. Alors qu'elle quittait le Montana le matin même, elle avait reçu un coup de fil d'un vieil ami chasseur.

**_Flash Back_**

_Liv venait de poser ses lunettes soleil sur son nez, le toit décapotable de la Jeep bien retiré le soleil emplissait l'habitacle. Le moteur ronronnait doucement alors qu'elle enclanchait Highway to hell d'ACDC sur son système de son dernier cris, les subs rendant à fond la base. Alors qu'elle allait démarrer le sourire aux lèvres, son portable émit la sonnerie réservée à une vieil ami à qui elle ne parlait que très rarement. Elle éteignit son autoradio, attrappa son téléphone sur l'écran duquel elle pouvait lire le nom de son futur interlocuteur, Bobby Singer. Après un soupire, elle répondit finalement._

_- Salut Bobby. Répondit-elle doucement.  
- __Salut gamine! Enchaîna l'homme. Comment vas-tu?  
- __Bien et toi? Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- __Sa pourrait être mieux, je t'avourais. Répondit Bobby dans un soupire.  
- __Te ferais tu vieux, Bobby Singer? Rigola doucement Liv.  
- __Entre autres choses! Répondit l'homme avec un petite rire. Écoute Liv, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide.  
- __Que se passe-t-il, Bobby? Demanda la jeune femme soudainement soucieuse.  
- __Deux jeunes chasseurs de ma connaissance sont sur une affaire dans l'Iowa. Débuta-t-il.  
- __L'affaire à Newton sur les Wendigo? Demanda-t-elle. Je m'y rendais justement.  
- __Génial, ça me soulage. Répondit Bobby. Les gamins devaient m'appeler ce matin, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.  
- __Ils ont peut-être simplement oublié tu sais! Répondit Liv, un sourire en coins. Tu sais à quel point les jeunes chasseurs sont téméraires et néglige d'appeler qui que se soit quand on le leur demande!  
__- Je sais, tu m'en a fait voire de toute les couleurs! Répondit Bobby dans un rire bref. Mais si le plus vieux l'aurait oublier, il resterait le plus jeune pour le lui rappeler! Et, je sais qu'ils ne me feraient jamais une peur comme ça.  
- __Si tu le dit. Répondit la jeune femme. Quand sont-ils arrivés à Newton?  
- __Avant-hier dans l'avant midi. Répondit Bobby. Ils devaient aller en forêt pour faire de la reconnaissance hier soir et m'appeler se matin pour me donner des nouvelles. Et comme je te l'ai dit, ils ne m'ont toujours pas appeler et sa m'inquiète.  
- __C'est la première fois que je te vois si inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Bobby! Rigola la jeune femme.  
- __Je considère ces deux garçons comme mes fils, Liv! répondit Bobby. Tout comme je te considère comme ma fille.  
- __Très bien, comme je t'ai dis j'y allais de toute façon! Répondit la jeune femme. Mais s'il s'agit de deux mecs, s'ils sont blessés je ne m'en sortirait pas toute seule!  
- __Oui, je m'en doutais et c'est pour ça que je t'ai apeller! Rigola Bobby. Comme tu l'as dis je me fais vieux et avec la grandeur que ces deux là ce traine je ne peux pas grand-chose seul! Je quitte l'Oklahoma dès que j'en ai fini avec toi et je devrais être à Newton en fin de journée demain.  
- __Alors on y sera presque en même temps parce que je m'apprêtais à quitter le Montana. Répondit Liv. Je t'appelle dès que j'y suis okay?  
- __Sa me va! Répondit Bobby. Merci, Liv, vraiment!  
- __Ce n'est rien Bobby! Répondit la jeune femme. Tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis le début alors il est normal que je te rende l'appareil, même si j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera jamais assez pour te remercier!  
__- Tu sais bien que je n'attend rien en retour! Rétorqua l'homme. Enfin, je te laisse Liv, sois prudente! J'ai hâte de te voir!  
- __À demain Bobby, ne t'en fais pas je suis toujours prudente tu sais bien! Rigola-t-elle.  
- __C'est justement pour ça que je te dis de l'être! Répondit l'homme en soupirant.  
- __Aller à plus Bobby! Rigola la jeune en racrochant._

_Elle posa son téléphone sur le siège passager et demeura pensive un instant. Bobby ne lui avait pas dit les noms des deux hommes et elle avait complètement oublier de les lui demander. Mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle devait faire vite, que ces deux hommes étaient en danger et qu'elle le regrèterais toute sa vie s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas. Elle poussa un profond soupire, recommença Highway to hell, leva le volume au max, réajusta ses lunettes soleil et mis le pied au plancher quittant le stationnement de son motel dans un nuage de poussière. _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Liv secoua la tête après son souvenir et se reconcentra sur la route. Déjà que chaque seconde comptait, il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur une mini tempête en plein cœur du Dakota du Sud. Si au moins il avait fait beau, la route aurait été beaucoup moins pénible. Elle poussa un grognement quand, à deux heures de la frontière entre le Dakota et l'Iowa, elle rencontra un barrage policier. Apparament, une rivière quelconque avait débordée sur la route et il était impossible de passer. Liv se garra sur le côté, envoya un texto a Bobby afin de le prévenir qu'elle aurait probablement un peu de retard, s'assura que sa radio continuait de jouer ses hits heavy metal préférés, inclina son siège et entrepris de prendre un peu de repos. Au moins, elle aurait plus d'énergie pour ce qu'elle espérait être une mission de sauvetage et non une mission de récupération de cadavre. Il était 3h00 du matin quand elle ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapitre deux

_**Hey it's lily Jolie! : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire moi je l'aime bien :D Au fait, je voulais spécifié que je ne prend pas vraiment en compte les évènements de la série autre que la mort de Jess et celle de leur mère, évidament, comme balises temporelles! Enfin bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS! loll**_

* * *

**Who are you?**

**Chapitre deux : Newton, Iowa  
**

Liv se réveilla en sursaut au cognement sur la vitre de sa portière. Elle se maudit interieurement d'avoir mis de côté toutes ses précautions habituelles puis tourna un léger sourire endormit vers l'agent de police qui l'avait réveiller. L'agent, un beau grand brun, lui fit un sourire d'excuse en lui disant simplement que la voie était de nouveau libre. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, leva le volume sur Rock n' Roll all night de Kiss et repris la route. Elle remarqua, après cinq minutes, que le soleil se levait et après un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique de la Jeep, elle constata qu'il était presque six heure du matin. Au moins, elle avait eu droit à presque trois heures de sommeil entières ce qui n'était pas négligable. Elle attrapa son portable et, d'une main, envoya un nouveau texto à Bobby pour lui signaler qu'elle était de nouveau en route. Alors que la Jeep avalait les kilomètres en roulant à plus de 150 km/h, Liv orienta ses pensées vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient passé maintenant près de vingt-quatre heures dans le bois. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils aillent bien. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Pour le moment du moins. La jeune femme se posait également beaucoup de questions. Avant même que Bobby ne l'ai appellé, elle savait que deux personnes étaient en danger à Newton et qu'elle devait y aller. Elle sentait un lien entre eux et elle. Un sentiment intense d'inquiétude la rongeait et plus les heures passaient et plus l'inquiétude se transformait en panique. Elle pria très fort, pendant un moment, pour que les deux jeunes hommes dont lui avait parler Bobby ne soit pas ceux auxquels elle pensait car, effectivement, s'ils leur arrivaient quoi que ce soit elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais bon, ils devaient être bien loin de l'Iowa non?

Elle roula sur l'autoroute déserte toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes afin de fait le plein d'essence et d'attrapper une bouteille de Pepsi et une Kit kat. Elle atteignit la petite ville de Newton, Iowa vers seize heure. Avisant un petit motel à l'entré de la ville, elle s'y arrêta. Le soleil était radieux et il devait faire dans les vingt-cinq degrés. Newton était une petite ville de près de seize milles habitants et donc un endroit relativement calme et paisible. Liv soupira de fatigue et descendit de voiture pour se diriger vers l'accueil du motel, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et sa petite valise dans une main. Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans une petite chambre contenant un lit simple, une petite table de cuisine avec deux chaises, un petit poste de télévision, un fauteuil semblant venir d'une autre époque et une salle de bain minuscule où la douche semblait avoir de la dificulté à y tenir sa place entre le lavabo et la cuvette. La décoration noir et blanche se voulait rétro-branchée, mais était en fait tout aussi kitch que toutes les autres décos des autres motels du genre. Elle posa son sac sur le fauteuil et la valise aux pieds de ce dernier, jetta sa veste de cuir sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la table et s'étendit sur le lit son portable dans la main. Elle composa un numéro et son interlocuteur répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

- Bobby Singer. Dit l'homme.  
- Salut Bobby, c'est moi! Répondit la jeune femme.  
- Tu as l'air exténuée, Liv. lui dit-il, inquiet.  
- Non, pas encore! Répondit l'homme en grognant son mécontentement. Il y a eu un méga carambolage sur la nationale vers deux heure la nuit passé et l'autoroute est restée fermée jusqu'à huit heure du matin!  
- Alors je peux dire que j'ai été plus chanceuse que toi! Rigola la jeune femme. La température était vraiment merdique dans le Dakota et une rivière a débordée sur la route vers trois heure, mais j'ai pu repartir vers six heure et donc dormir un peu!  
- Alors tu es arrivée? Demanda Bobby.  
- Oui, depuis cinq minutes! Rigola la jeune femme. Je suis au motel _Iowa paradise_ au nord de la ville. Chambre 412. Je t'y attend.  
- C'est bon! Répondit l'homme. Je devrais être là dans une heure ou deux! Profite s'en donc pour dormir un peu!  
- Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça! Répondit la jeune femme en étouffant un baillement. À plus tard Bobby.  
- À plus tard, Liv! répondit l'homme avant de racrocher.

Liv coupa la communication et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir aussitôt. Cependant, même si elle avait un urgent besoin de sommeil réparateur, ce dernier fut tout sauf calme. Elle fit plusieurs cauchemars où elle voyait deux jeunes hommes blessés, ensanglantés, courire dans une forêt dense et inquiétante, des cris inhumains retantissant de partout et leur glaçant le sang. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et dégainant son arme qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture alors que des coups retantissaient sur la porte de sa chambre et que l'un des garçons de son rêve, le plus grand, criait sous le coup de la douleur d'un coup venu de nulle part. Son arme toujours braquée sur la porte, Liv calma sa respiration et reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle baissa finalement son arme et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda à travers l'œil magique de la porte et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette familière de Bobby. Tout en rangeant son 9 mm dans sa ceinture, elle réajusta sa camisole bleue et sa chemise à carreaux jaunes et verte. Une fois cela fait, elle déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et invita l'homme devant elle à entrer avec un sourire. Une fois la porte refermée, Bobby serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Avisant l'air encore un peu hagard de la jeune femme, Bobby rigola en prenant la parole.

- Toi, je t'ai réveillé! S'exclama-t-il en prenant place sur une des chaises.  
- Oui et non! Répondit-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit. J'étais en plein cauchemar et je crois que je me suis éveillée au moment où tu as frappé.  
- Ah, d'accord! Répondit-il. Alors comment vas-tu, Liv?  
- À part que je devrais m'accorder des vacances, je vais bien! Rigola la jeune femme. Et toi, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?  
- Ça va pas trop mal! Répondit-il. Mais bon, ces deux gamins me font prendre conscience que je n'ai plus vingt ans!  
- En parlant de tes gamins, ils ont quel âges? Demanda-t-elle. Et, j'allais encore oublier, ils s'appellent comment?  
- Dean, l'aîné, a 27 ans, répondit Bobby, un air inquiet sur le visage, et son frère Sam a 23 ans.  
- Ils chassent depuis longtemps? Demanda Liv, professionnelle.  
- Depuis toujours ou presque. Répondit Bobby. Leur mère à été tuée par un démon quand Sam n'avait que six mois et leur père les a entrainés dans sa poursuite obsessionelle d'une vengeance. Il a fait d'eux de parfait petits soldats. J'ai bien cru que Sam aurait droit à une autre vie que celle de chasseur quand il est allé étudier le droit à Stanford, mais sa copine a été tuée par le même démon qui lui avait prit sa mère et il est donc retourner chasser avec son frère. C'était au début de l'année passée, ça fait donc un peu plus d'un an qu'ils chassent de nouveau ensemble.  
- Et tu es certain qu'ils n'auraient pas pu oublier de t'appeler? Demanda Liv.  
- Sûr et certain! Répondit Bobby. Dean l'aurait probablement fait, mais jamais Sam n'aurait oublier. C'est pour ça qu'ils font une bonne équipe, ils se complètent.  
- Alors ils sont frères si j'ai bien compris! Répondit Liv, un frisson glacée lui remontant l'échine. Et ils ont un nom de famille je suppose?  
- Bien sûr! Répondit Bobby. Sam et Dean sont les fils de mon vieil ami John Winchester. Ils sont tous les trois assez connu dans le milieu tu as du entendre parler d'eux ou même rencontrer John.  
- Oui, répondit Liv, sa voix étonament blanche, le clan Winchester est assez connu autant chez les chasseurs que chez les démons. M'enfin, maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'inquiète. D'après ce que je connais d'eux, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans leurs genres, enfin surtout pour Sam, de ne pas te prévenir s'ils avaient promis de le faire.  
- Liv, est-ce que sa va? Demanda Bobby, inquièt de l'avoir vue pâlire brusquement au nom de famille des deux garçons.  
- Je…ouais sa va t'en fait pas! Répondit Liv dans une tentative de sourire.  
- Tu mens aussi mal que Sam, ma parole! S'Exclama Bobby. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas!  
- Sa doit être de famille alors…murmura la jeune femme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Demanda Bobby, n'ayant rien entendu.  
- Puisque John Winchester était ton ami, tu dois savoir que lui et Mary avait également eu une fille entre Dean et Sam. Débuta la jeune femme, la tête basse.  
- Ouais bien sûr que je le sais, j'étais son parrain! Répondit Bobby. Mais elle a brûlée vive dans le feu de leur maison avec Mary!  
- Pas….pas exactement. Répondit Liv. C'est ce qu'a fait croire John à tout le monde, mais c'est faux. Il a placé sa fille chez l'une de ses vieilles tantes dans le fin fond des bayous louisiannais.  
- Comment peux-tu savoir ça? S'exclama Bobby, soudainement pâle lui aussi. Même moi je l'ignorais. Et c'est impossible, John adorait sa fille, jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner!  
- Même pour lui éviter la vie de chasseur? Demanda Liv, avec un sourire triste. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fait. Quand Mary est morte, Olivia n'avait que deux ans et selon John, les filles n'étaient pas faites pour la chasse! Alors il est aller la laisser chez sa tante Catherin et son mari Edward Stark. Il préférait encore vivre loin de sa fille que de lui imposer cette vie. Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi il a quand même emmenée Dean et Sam. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui compte.  
- Stark? Murmura l'homme, comme frappé. Attend, Liv, tu es en train de me dire que tu es la fille de John!  
- Exactement, Bobby! Répondit-elle avec un petite sourire. Je suis Olivia Mary Winchester, Liv Stark après la mort de maman. J'ai appris qui j'étais vraiment le jour de mes seize ans. Papa avait laisser une lettre à mon intention afin de m'expliquer pourquoi il avait fait cela.  
- Par tout les saints c'est pas possible! Répondit simplement Bobby.  
- Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, Bobby. Reprit Liv. Mais c'étais la volonté de papa, dans sa lettre il me demandait de ne le dire à personne, pas même a toi si je venais à te rencontrer. Mais bon, il est mort et je ne vois pas l'utilité de te le cacher puisque je suis devenue chasseuse malgré tout.  
- Comment? Demanda-t-il simplement en fixant son regard embué dans celui de la jeune femme.  
- Comment je suis devenue chasseuse? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Ou comment je sais qu'il est mort?  
- Tout, en fait. Répondit-il.  
- Un lien très puissant me lis à Dean et Sam. Débuta-t-elle, pensive. J'ai toujours su que j'avais des frères, j'ai toujours su que Dean était mon aîné de deux ans et Sam mon cadet de deux ans également. Je ressend depuis toujours au plus profond de moi leurs sentiments, comment ils vont, s'ils souffres, s'ils sont blessés ou s'ils sont simplement heureux, etc. Gamine, je faisais beaucoup de rêve où je voyais leur vie. Je ne compte plus les nuits où je m'éveillais en sursaut après avoir vu un Dean de 10 ans protéger un Sam haut comme trois pommes d'une créature quelconque. Je ne compte plus les nuits d'angoisses où je sentais en moi la terreur de Sam et la souffrance de Dean. Je ne compte plus les nuits où je ne pouvais me rendormir qu'en étant certaine qu'ils allaient bien. Mais j'ai également vu leur quotidien, les entraînements de papa, Sam qui joue avec ses petits soldats verts dans l'Impala, les blocs Lego que Dean a perdu dans la ventilation de la voiture, Dean et Sam gravant leurs initiales sur le bois de la banquette arrière. J'ai vue Sam exceller au lycée et Dean draguer à tout va et protéger son petit frère de tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai vue Sam partir pour Stanford et être heureux avec Jessica. Mais avec les années, les sentiments et autres se sont effacés. Après mes seize ans, je ne faisais que des rêves d'eux, je ne sentais plus rien venant d'eux. Ça m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup angoissé au début. Puis les rêves aussi se sont estompés. Je n'en faisais qu'un une fois de temps en temp, voyant des choses plus importantes comme l'entrée de Sam a Stanford. Enfin, jusqu'à la mort de Jessica l'année dernière. Une nuit, j'étais dans un motel près de Reno, je me suis réveillée sous le coup d'une immense douleur à la poitrine. Je n'ai jamais rien sentis de si puissant. Quand j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre mes esprits, j'ai compris que cela venait de Sam, que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai vraiment été tentée de me rendre à Stanford, mais je savais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée. Et de toute façon, Dean était là. Je savais que sa irait. Finalement je me suis rendormie et j'ai vue en rêve la mort de Jessica, la même que celle de maman. Depuis, je reçois régulièrement des rêves, leurs sentiments et tout comme avant. C'est comme si j'avais passé ma vie à leurs côtés, j'ai l'impression de les connaîtres parfaitement bien. La seule chose qui me frustre au plus haut point c'est de ne jamais me souvenir distinctement de leurs voix. Je sais que celle de Sam, est douce, parfois flutée, toujours rassurante et qu'à l'opposé celle de Dean est plus profonde, rauque et teintée de sensualité ou de mille menaces tout dépendant. Mais je n'arrive jamais à en retenir le son lui-même.

- C'est stupéfiant! S'Exclama Bobby après un silence. Au début, je t'avoue que j'ai douté, mais avec ce que tu as dis, Jessica, les legos et autres, c'est impossible que tu dises n'importe quoi car dieu sait que Sam détesse parler de Jessica et que très peu de gens sont au courant! Mais pourquoi être devenue chasseuse? Et pourquoi ne pas les avoir retrouvés?  
- Je suis devenue chasseuse à dix-sept ans. Répondit Liv avec un sourire triste. Un jour, je suis rentré du Lycée, c'était la dernière journée j'avais enfin fini ce calvère scolaire, et j'ai trouvé la maison totalement silencieuse. C'était vraiment pas normal. Habituellement, j'arrivais toujours vers seize heure trente et tante Cath était toujours en train de cuisinée en chantonant les chansons qui passaient à la radio qui jouait toujours fort, elle adorait la musique. Et alors que tante Cath cuisinait, oncle Edward écoutait toujours ses jeux télévisés en riant. Entré dans la maison me metttait toujours de bonne humeur car ils avaient toujours l'air si heureux tout les deux. Mais quand je suis entrée ce jour là, c'était un silence de mort qui régnait et une odeur acre avait envahis les murs. Rien a voir avec les odeurs de la cuisine de tante Cath. Je me suis approchée du salon et j'ai trouvée oncle Edward mort dans son fauteuil, égorgé. J'ai étouffé un cri et j'ai couru à la cuisine pour trouver tante Cath par terre, morte elle aussi. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, je crois que cela m'a pris plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir bouger et appelle le 911. La police est venue, ils m'ont interroger, fait leur enquête, et on finit par mettre l'affaire aux affaires non résolues. Aucune trace d'infraction, aucun indice d'aucune sorte. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui c'était passé. Moi j'ai réalisé qu'il devait s'agir d'un démon quelconque. N'ayant plus que moi comme famille, Cath et Edward m'ont tout légué, l'argent de leurs assurances, la maison, tout. Moi j'ai tout vendu exceptés quelques babioles que je pouvais amener partout facilement, mis l'argent dans un compte au nom d'Olivia Winchester et je me suis barrée. Je me suis acheter une bagnole, des armes et j'ai débuté la chasse.

- Mais à 17 ans, sans entraînement! S'Exclama Bobby, surpris. Tu as fait comment pour survivre?  
- Je ne dirais pas sans entrainement! Rigola la jeune femme. À l'âge de dix ans j'ai supplier tante Cath pour prendre des cours d'art martiaux. Je suis ceinture noire en Karaté, Judo et Taekwondo et j'ai fais cinq ans de boxe taï. En plus, oncle Edward était un fan de la chasse au gros gibier alors il m'a apprit très jeune à tirer avec à peu près tout, carabine, arbalète, révolver. Et n'oublie pas que entre l'âge de deux ans et celui de seize ans je voyais toutes les nuits mes frères et mon père et leur entraînement. Papa ma fournis le même entraînement qu'à Sam et Dean sans même le savoir. De plus, quand ils se battait contre une créature dans mes rêves, je notais toujours se dont je me rappelais et faisait des recherches le lendemain sur la chose, sa manière de vivre, de se battre, comment la tuer, enfin sur tout ce qui était important à savoir. Je faisais même des croquis pas trop mal pour la plus part d'entre elles. Alors quand j'ai enfin quitté la Louisianne pour chasser, j'avais déjà un bon bagage.  
- Tu es surprenante! Répondit Bobby. Mais bon, pas tant que ça puisque tu es la fille de John Winchester! Mais tu n'as pas essayer de retrouver ton père et tes frères?  
- Non. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. J'en voulais au monde entier, j'étais en colère contre lui pour m'avoir tenu à l'écart de ma famille pour ce qui me semblait n'avoir aucune raison d'être puisque je chassais finalement. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir imposé cela alors que Sam aurait cent fois plus mérité une vie normale que moi. Il avait décidé de me jetter hors de ma famille, c'est ainsi que je le voyais à l'époque, alors j'allais respecter son choix. Même si je mourrais d'envie de connaître mes frères, de les connaîtres vraiment. Mais je suis restée seule et c'est pas plus mal. Je suis une solitaire, je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour travailler en équipe. Avec les années, j'ai fini par comprendre ses motivations et j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir, mais les habitudes étaient bien ancrés alors j'ai continué ma route seule. La nuit où je l'ai vue mourire à travers les yeux et les sentiments de Dean, quelque chose c'est brisé moi. J'ai beaucoup regrèté, et je regrète encore, de ne pas avoir pu lui dire adieu.

Liv termina son récit plongée dans ses souvenirs et Bobby méditait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré cinq ans plus tôt était en fait Olivia, la fille de John, sa fieule. Cela expliquait en fait très bien pourquoi il c'était tout de suite attaché à la jeune femme quand il l'avait rencontré au cours d'une chasse. Et puis, en la regardant de plus proche, il était aisé de voir des airs de famille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Dean et Mary, le même genre de regard que Dean. Elle était grande comme ses deux frères, son sourire était identique à celui de Sam et de John lorsqu'il était jeune. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de son père, mais la beauté de ceux de sa mère. Il était évident, maintenant qu'il savait, que Liv était la fille de John et Mary Winchester. Il était vraiment désolé pour la jeune femme car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile loin de ses frères et il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient les sauver tout les deux car dieu seul savait comment la jeune femme réagirait s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, il en fut extirpé par un gémissement de Liv. Lorsque son regard vert accrocha le sien, il sut qu'il était temps d'agir car Dean et Sam était en sérieux danger.


	3. Chapitre trois

_**Hey it's Lily Jolie! : Hello tout le monde! Bon il est 23h26 heure de l'Est du québec et voici le chapitre 3! Jubei j'espère que le chap te plaira et que la fin sera à ton goût! En attendant que Jay se mette à la lecture, j'attend tes commentaires :D Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS! :P**_

* * *

**Who are you**

**Chapitre trois : In the woods, part I**

En entendant le gémissement de Liv, Bobby se retourna vers elle et la questionna du regard. Il entendit parfaitement la panique dans sa voix quand elle annonça que _les_ Wendigos avaient réussi à séparer les deux frères. Elle annonça aussi d'une voix blanche qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans un état critique, les seules pensées cohérente qui émanait d'eux allaient vers l'état de l'autre. La jeune femme était clairement paniquée par ce qu'elle recevait de ses deux frères, aussi Bobby s'approcha-t-il d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses deux joues et posa son regard dans les émeraudes craintives et lui parla.

- Liv! s'exclama-t-il fermement. Je sais que tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour eux et moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas en paniquant qu'on sera apte à les aidés! Il faut que tu te reprenne.  
- Je…tu as raison Bobby. Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis fatiguée alors je me laisse submergée plus facilement. Sa va aller! Ajouta-t-elle pour le convaincre alors qu'il reculait.  
- Bon, alors comment fait-on? Demanda-t-il.  
- La zone dangereuse ce situe juste là. Dit-elle en dépliant une carte et en pointant un point. Il y a une aire de stationnement juste là et on y trouvera probablement l'Impala. J'ai fais des petites recherches avant de partir et c'est un endroit prévilégié par les chasseurs alors les routes sont suffisament larges pour les VUS donc on va pouvoir y aller avec la Jeep.  
- Super on va gagner du temps! Soupira Bobby. Mais s'ils sont vraiment séparer on fait comment? Et on les trouve comment pour commencer?  
- On va suivre mon instinct, je sais que je saurais les retrouver. Répondit la jeune femme.  
- Tu es sûre? Demanda Bobby.  
- C'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres options! Répondit-elle simplement. Donc on suis mon instinct jusqu'au premier. Dès qu'on en trouve un, on l'instale dans la Jeep et tu repars avec vers l'hopital!  
- Et toi? S'exclama Bobby. Comment tu va faire?  
- Je retrouve le deuxième, débuta-t-elle, pensive, je bute ces saloperies de Wendigo au passage et je ramène mon frère jusqu'à l'Impala et direction l'hopital.  
- Tu crois que tu va y arrivée toute seule? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Si tu tombe sur Sam tu va avoir de la difficulté à le soutenir.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Bobby! Répondit-elle vivement. Ils sont tout les deux dans un sale état et on ne peut pas prendre la chance de les perdres tout les deux ! Je ne peux pas me résoudre à en perdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul, mais je ne peux encore moins me résoudre à les perdres tout les deux!  
- C'est bon! Capitula Bobby, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur plan. Alors on y va?  
- Je me change et on y va. Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

La jeune femme attrapa son sac et sa valise et dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir refermé la porte, Liv posa les mains sur le lavabo et fixa son regard dans la glace. L'angoisse était clairement lisible dans ses yeux et ses traits tirés n'aidait pas. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas en étant si inquiète, et donc distraite, qu'elle pourrait les sauver. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, troqua la jupe en jeans qu'elle portait pour une pair de jeans skinny noir, retira sa chemise jaune et verte pour enfiler un pull over en fine laine noire avec des rayures bleues. Elle enfila une paire de botte à talon plat en suède noir qui lui arrêtait aux genoux se lassant par derrière et s'attachant aussi avec des sangles aux chevilles. Elle replaça son révolver à sa ceinture et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle attrappa sa veste de cuir, positionna son couteau de chasse dans sa botte gauche, enfila sa veste et sortit de la chambre sans un mot suivie de Bobby.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Liv guida Bobby vers la Jeep et ils se mirent tous les deux en route. Il n'était pas plus que dix-huit heures et ils avaient encore quelques heures de luminausité devant eux. Ils traversèrent Newton dans un silence pesant seulement coupé par la musique qui jouait en sourdine. Quand Liv constata que sa chanson préféré débutait, elle leva le son et se conscentra dessus. _Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when your are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more. _Elle adorait cette chanson qui avait toujours le don de lui redonner espoir quand elle en avait besoin. Quoi qu'il arrive, tout pouvait toujours bien finir. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour cela et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela arrêterait. Surtout pas quand la vie de ses frères était en danger. Plus la chanson avançait, plus Bobby pouvait voir l'inquiétude quitter le visage de sa compagne pour laisser place à la détermination farouche dont elle faisait toujours preuve. Il finit par se détendre un peu, au moins Liv était de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même.

Ils atteignirent le stationnement quinze minutes plus tard et comme l'avait prédit Liv, l'Impala chérie de Dean y était stationnée. Liv arrêta la Jeep à ses côtés et sortit en direction du coffre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux carabines winchester bien armées et un sac à bandouillière avec une trousse de premier soin et plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. Elle repris sa place au volant et fit pénétré la Jeep dans la trouée d'arbre. La route était chaoteuse et la Jeep valdinguait d'un côté et de l'autre. Malgré le soleil encore présent la forêt était sombre, les arbres empêchant le soleil d'entré. Liv ouvrit les phares supplémentaires du toit et la forêt leur apparut dans toute son angoissante densitée. Liv avançais prudament, la musique éteinte et les fenêtres ouvertes à la recherche de sons ou d'indices signalant la présente de ses frères ou des Wendigos, mais la forêt demeurait silencieuse. De temps à autres Bobby et elle voyait des griffures sur les arbres et les rochers, parfois même des taches brunâtres ressemblant à du sang coagulé. À un moment, alors qu'ils scrutaient la norceure environante une grande bête bipede se précipita sur la Jeep la faisant tanguée dangereusement. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Liv dégaina sa carabine et tira. Sa balle toucha la bête à la jambe et elle s'en alla en feulant de douleur et de colère. Liv grogna en appersevant cinq grosses griffures sur le flan de son bébé mais continua sa route, sentant qu'ils se rapprochaient de Sam. Finalement, après trente minutes où ils furent secouer dans tout les sens comme des sacs de pommes de terre et après avoir repousser deux autres attaques du Wendigo blessé par Liv, cette dernière freina brusquement près d'une coline où elle appercevait une entrée de grotte. Sam était à l'intérieur! Elle pouvait presque entendre sa respiration sifflante et heurtée. Elle stoppa le moteur posa les clefs dans la main de Bobby, attrappa sa carabine et son sac et se rua vers la grotte. Bobby demeura surpris un instant puis la suivit rapidement comprenant qu'elle en avait repéré un.

Prudament, Liv pénétra dans la grotte en pointant le faisseau lumineux de sa lampe de poche devant elle, Bobby sur ses talons pointant sa carabine prêt a faire feu. Après quelques mètres, Liv entendit un faible gémissement venir du fond de la grotte. Son cœur ratta un battement quand elle compris qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Elle balaya l'espace devant elle avec sa lampe jusqu'à ce qu'elle apperçoive la grande silhouette de Sam étendue au sol. Liv laissa échapper un gémissement d'inquiétude avant de se précipiter sur le jeune homme.

Arrivé aux côtés de Sam, Liv se jetta a genou et le retourna sur le dos. Elle du retenir un hoquet d'horreur quand elle apperçu l'état de son cadet. Cinq grandes griffures profondes striaient son torse et saignait abondament. La respiration de Sam était irrégulière et sifflante, des côtes devaient être cassées. Plusieurs de ses doigts formaient des angles bizarres ainsi que sa cheville droite. De multiples coupures plus ou moins profondes recouvraient ses bras, ses jambes, ses épaules et son visage. Dans son dos, d'autres grandes griffures, heureusement moins graves que celles du torse, mettaient sa peau a vif. La terre et les roches se mêlaient au sang dans les plaies, certaines étaient déjà infectées la fièvre qui ravageait Sam le confirmait. Enfin, une plaie dissimulée sous les longs cheveux châtain de Sam saignait beaucoup. Sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, les larmes dévalaient les joues de la jeune femme. Les mains tremblantes, Liv trempa un linge avec l'eau d'une des bouteilles et nettoya sommairement les griffures du torse et du dos. Avec l'aide de Bobby, elle redressa son frère et lui fit un bandage serré pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie et restreindre les dégats des côtes. Elle nettoya ensuite les bras et les jambes qu'elle banda également. Pour terminer, elle fit des attèles à la cheville et aux mains de Sam afin de limité la casse. Une fois cela fait, elle passa un linge humide sur le visage du jeune homme et tenta de le réveiller. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement quand les yeux verts de son frère se posèrent sur elle.

- Hey Sam! Dit-elle doucement avec un sourire. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue tu sais! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant Bobby.  
- Bo…Bobby? Demanda Sam faiblement, la voix rendu rauque par les cris.  
- Ouais c'est moi gamin! Répondit Bobby dans un sourire. Parle pas trop, garde tes forces okay?  
- Dean? Demanda simplement Sam.  
- Nous…nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouver, Sam. Répondit doucement Liv. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours vivant. Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard vert paniqué si semblable au sien.  
- Co..Comment? demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
- Je le sais c'est tout! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire doux. Maintenant, on va t'amener à la Jeep et Bobby va t'amener à l'hopital.  
- Dean! Protesta-t-il alors.  
- Ne t'en fait pas je vais le retrouver. Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je te le jure Sam, je te ramènerais ton frère, mais tu dois avant tout quitter ces bois, te mettre en sécurité.  
- Promis? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Je te le jure Sam, répondit Liv, je te le ramènerais même si je dois couvrire toute cette putain de forêt!  
- Okay…soupira-t-il, résigné.

Liv lui fit un sourire doux auquel Sam répondit tant bien que mal. La jeune femme fit signe à Bobby et ils mirent Sam sur ses pieds. S'appuyant de presque tout son poid sur Liv et Bobby, Sam avançait doucement. Ils stopèrent quelques instants à l'entrée de la grotte et quand ils furent sur que la voie était libre, ils entamèrent difficilement la ligne droite vers la Jeep. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à vingt mètres, un des Wendigo se plaça entre eux et la Jeep. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de Sam alors que Liv et Bobby échangeait un regard. Liv murmura à Bobby d'y aller sans se retourner dès que la voie serait libre. Elle embrassa Sam sur la joue rapidement et se défit de son bras pour avancer vers la bête de quelques pas. La jeune femme fit craquer les os de ses doigts et de son cou et fit un sourire purement sadique à la bête. Elle prit son couteau de chasse dans l'une de ses mains, lança un « si tu me veux, il faudra que tu m'attrappe!» à la bête et s'élança vers la droite, la direction opposée à la Jeep. Le Wendigo hésita un quart de seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas. Les Wendigos adoraient la chasse et une victime bien portante était beaucoup plus amusante qu'une victime blessée trop facile à avoir. Qui plus est, Liv semblait bien meilleure aux yeux de l'immense bête. Alors que Liv et le Wendigo disparaissait derrière les arbres, Bobby et Sam atteignirent finalement la Jeep. Le vieux chasseur aida le plus jeune à prendre place, prit lui-même place sur le siège conducteur et fit comme elle le lui avait demander. Il démarra en trombe et repartit dans le sens inverse sans un regard en arrière. Pour l'instant, il ne devait pas y penser alors il se concentra sur la route et sa destination : l'hopital.


	4. Chapitre quatre

**_Hey it's Lily Jolie : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Bonne lecture, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWWW! lol_**

* * *

**Who are you  
**

**Chapitre quatre : In the woods, part II**

Liv courait rapidement à travers les arbres et les ronces, la peau déjà striée de griffures dû aux branches. Depuis quelques minutes déjà le Wendigo avait disparu de sa vue, mais elle savait qu'il était tout proche. De temps à autres, elle entendait des cris inhumains, les Wendigos communiquaient. Et à chaque cris elle sentait un brusque élan de panique venir de Dean. Liv tentais de s'orienter dans les bois de façon à suivre et à atteindre son frère à l'aide de ce qu'elle persevait de lui, mais ce dernier était si désorienté et faible qu'elle avait peine à le trouver. Alors qu'elle courait depuis plus d'une heure, Liv déboucha subitement dans une clairière relativement rectengulaire de la taille d'une glace de la LNH. Au moment où elle mit le pied dans la clairière, deux cris à vous glacer le sang résonèrent tout près, _trop près_. Elle jura quand elle comprit qu'elle c'était laissée avoir par le Wendigo et qu'il l'avait menée là où il la voulait. Elle leva le regard vers le ciel pour constater que la nuit était presque tombée et qu'elle serait sans lune. Tout juste éclairée par les étoiles, la clairière donnait la chair de poule. Ce mettant sur ses gardes, Liv troqua son couteau pour sa carabine et avança vers le centre de la trouée. Le silence qui règnait était angoissant, aucun bruit d'aucune sorte ne venait le troubler. Au centre, elle attendait inexorablement l'arrivée des deux Wendigos prête à les accueillir comme il ce devait avec sa carabine. Soudainement, des bruits de pas précipités virent troubler le silence lourd. Rapidement, Liv pointa le canon de sa Winchester vers l'origine des bruits et se baissa au niveau du sol et attendit, tout les sens en alerte, s'attendant à enfin voir un Wendigo. Cependant, loin d'être l'un des deux monstre, c'est un homme qui entra dans la clairière. L'homme semblait blessé et désorienté par le brusque changement de végétation. Comme il était aux abords des arbres, Liv ne pouvait pas voir son visage et comme son instinct de chasseuse avait prit le dessus sur ce qu'elle ressentait elle ne pouvait pas savoir intérieurement s'il s'agissait de Dean ou non. Elle se releva et, toujours en pointant son arme sur l'homme, elle lui parla.

- Hey vous! Cria-t-elle brusquement. Restez où vous êtes ou je tire.  
- Ne tirez pas, je ne suis pas armé. Répondit la voix fatiguée de l'homme.  
- Très bien, reprit-elle, autoritaire, alors levez vos mains que je les vois, approchez vous et dites moi votre nom.  
- Dean Simmons. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, les mains en l'air.  
- Dean Simmons? Soupira Liv en baissant son arme. Sais-tu que c'est vraiment un choix débile pour un nom d'emprun? Et je paris que pour Sam c'était Stanley, Criss ou Frehley?  
- Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle? Demanda Dean charmeur malgré son état.  
- Je m'appelle Liv Stark, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste au combien semblable à celui de Sam, et je suis ici pour te ramener sain et sauf à ton frangin, Winchester. Ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur le nom de famille.  
- Alors Liv, je vois que vous me connaissez mieux que je ne vous connais! Répondit Dean, sur ses gardes.  
- Tu peux arrêter ton baratin de dragueur, Dean. Répondit la jeune femme dans un rire. Et tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyez parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu es plus vieux que moi.  
- Tu as quel âge alors? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Et comment fais-tu pour me connaître aussi bien?  
- J'ai eu 25 ans en mai, donc il y a deux mois. Répondit la jeune femme. Et pour le fait de te connaître ce serait vraiment trop long à t'expliquer et le contexte ne s'y prête pas!  
- Comment saurais-je si je peux te faire confiance? Demanda Dean.  
- Bah c'est toi qui vois mais tu as deux choix, répondit-elle un sourire en coin semblable au sien, soit tu viens avec moi et on sort probablement en vie de cette forêt, sois tu reste ici et tu te fais bouffer par des Wendigos. Mais advenant le fait que tu choisirais la deuxième option, je n'aurais d'autre choix de te forcer à me suivre car sinon Sam m'en voudra à mort de t'avoir laissé là. Du coup, on se fera sans doute manger tout les deux et Sam sera orphelin !  
- Euh ouais…répondit-il, surpris. Tes arguments son percutants!  
- Non tu crois? Lui demanda-t-elle, sarcastique. Bon, reprit-elle plus doucement, est-ce que tu es blessé?  
- Pas vraiment. Répondit Dean avec un sourire.  
- Ouais et moi je m'appelle Darth Vader! Répondit Liv dans un soupire. On a pas toute la nuit alors tu va me faire le plaisir de répondre à ma question!  
- T'es amusante toi, j'aime bien! Répondit Dean avec un sourir en coin. Je vais bien je te dis.  
- Dean….gronda-t-elle en réponse.  
- Houla du calme! Répondit-il en levant les mains. Tu me rappelle mon père quand il me grondait! Bon, donc puisque je ne vais m'en sortir, je me suis pris des coups dans le ventre, j'ai le dos en feu et probablement en sang, ma jambe gauche me fait un mal de chien et mon épaule droite est déboitée.  
- Bon, s'exclama Liv en posant son sac sur un tronc d'arbre à terre tout près, je vais d'abord te replacer l'épaule et ensuite je vais vérifier le reste okay?  
- J'ai le choix? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.  
- Nah du tout! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- T'es effrayante tu sais? Lui dit-il en retour.  
- Je sais, Bobby me le dit très souvent! Déclara-t-elle en donnant un coup sec afin de replacer l'épaule.  
- Putain d'merde t'aurait pu prévenir! S'écria Dean après quelques minutes.  
- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle! Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui sourit en retour. Alors que Liv passait derrière lui pour examiner son dos, Dean fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un ayant un sourire et des yeux aussi semblables à ceux de son frère. Sauf leur mère. Et cette façon qu'elle avait eu de gronder son nom lui avait réellement rappeler John lorsqu'il menaçait de le punir. De plus, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la connaissait. Dean secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, il y penserait plus tard.

Liv, elle, grimaça en voyant les entailles dans le dos de Dean. Sans être aussi grave que celles de Sam, elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Elle remonta le t-shirt de Dean et avec un linge humide elle nettoya doucement les cinq plaies. Une fois cela fait, elle vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de plaie sur le ventre et le torse et entrepris de lui faire un bandage. Alors qu'elle le faisait, Dean grimaça à quelques reprises lorsqu'elle passait sur le devant. Ses côtés étaient douloureuses donc probablement fêlées. Liv souhaita un instant qu'aucune n'était cassée. Une fois son bandage terminé, elle fit assoir son frère sur le tronc et se pencha pour examiner la jambe. Quelques griffures sans grande importance striait la cuisse, mais ce fut la cheville qui attira son attention car elle avait la grosseur d'un pamplemousse. Liv dut retenir un gémissement d'inquiétude et de frustration mêlées. Si Dean avait une belle entorse, la fuite sans affrontement était impossible. Et, encore une fois a cause de l'entorse, elle devrait s'occuper elle-même des deux Wendigos. Après avoir retiré la chaussure et la chaussettes du pied gauche, elle lui fit un bandage bien serré. Alors qu'elle le faisait, elle entrepris d'expliquer la suite des choses à Dean.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle, visiblement tu as une entorse à la cheville. Ce qui veut dire out la fuite à pied et welcome l'affrontement humain vs Wendigo.  
- Ça nous en fait un chacun alors! S'exclama Dean avec son habituel sourire en coin.  
- T'écoute pas s'que j'te dis ou quoi? Répondit Liv en levant les yeux au ciel. Si t'es out pour la course à pied, t'es out pour le combat! Je vais m'occuper de ces deux imbécilités et ensuite on foutra le camps.  
- Ça va pas la tête? S'exclama Dean. Je peux encore me battre, c'est qu'une p'tite entorse et je vais pas te regarder te faire massacrer par ces deux bêtes sans rien faire!  
- Alors tu prendra la carabine, mais tu reste assis dans ton coin c'est clair? S'exclama Liv. C'est ça un point c'est tout! J'ai pas envie de devoir tirer ta carcasse sur des kilomètres et mettre plein de sang dans ta bagnole!  
- Pourquoi mettre du sang dans ma bagnole, t'en as pas une toi? Demanda Dean, horrifié à l'idée de mettre du sang da la chevy.  
- Ouais mais elle est sans doute déjà tachée du sang de Sam alors…répondit-elle. Bobby est partit avec ma Jeep pour conduire Sam à l'hopîtal!  
- Alors tu connais vraiment Bobby? Demanda Dean, pâle depuis l'évocation de son frère en sang.  
- Depuis cinq ans! Répondit Liv en prenant place à ses côtés sur la souche. Et ne songe pas trop à ton frère pour le moment, j'ai besoin de toute ton attention en dépit de pouvoir avoir plus.  
- Mais comment va-t-il? Demanda Dean, inquiet.  
- Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il était dans un sale état quand nous l'avons trouvé. Débuta doucement Liv. Il était inconscient et ses blessures étaient graves et l'infection avait commencé à prendre le dessus, mais à l'heure qu'il est Sam doit être à l'hopital et ils prennent soins de lui.  
- Bon dieu Sammy! Gémit alors Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Liv n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit car les deux Wendigos entrèrent simultanément sur le terrain en poussant des glapissement de _plaisir_. Les deux bêtes étaient grandes, dans les deux mètres, les bras et les jambes de longueurs disproportionnées comme trop grand pour eux. Leurs doigts étaient terminés par des griffes qui feraient pâlir Freddy Kruger de jalousie. Leurs immences têtes étaient percées de deux yeux rougeoyant où une lueur malsaine brillait sauvagement. Liv tendis la carabine à Dean et lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle était chargée de balles d'argents et qu'il en trouverait d'autres dans son sac. Elle lui fit promettre de tirer autant que possible même s'il devait la blessée et elle lui fit promettre de rester en vie. Liv fouilla dans son sac rapidement et en sortit deux objets que Dean n'eut pas le temps de voir avant qu'elle ne les mettent dans ses poches. Dean vit passer dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme un éclat de détermination farouche. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive elle ferait tout, absolument tout, pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Ou au moins pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Alors Liv s'approchait prudament des deux bêtes, son couteau de chasse à la main, dans une position défensive. Dean jura entre ses dents, il détestait être hors d'état, il détestait de ne pouvoir agir, et surtout, il détestait laisser les autres se sacrifier pour lui sauver la peau. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à couvert derrière le tronc et pointa le canon de son arme vers les deux horreurs, prêt à faire feu.

Liv elle était à moins de vingt mètres des deux créatures prête à en découdre, confiante. Sam était en sécurité et Dean s'en sortirait très bien seul s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il fallait juste qu'elle bute ces deux trucs débiles. Elle prit une grande inspiration, fit un sourire ravageur aux deux bêtes et, dans un parfait syncronisme, elle s'élança sur l'une des bêtes alors que Dean tirait sur l'autre. Pis au dépourvu, les deux Wendigo furent touchés. L'un par la balle de Dean au niveau de ventre et l'autre par le poignard d'argent de Liv au niveau de l'épaule. Liv reçu en réponse un fort coup de patte dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Salivant d'avance, le Wendigo s'approcha doucement de sa victime alors que son compagnon en faisait de même avec Dean. Dean fit feu une deuxième fois et toucha son adversaire à la gorge. Glapissant de douleur, le Wendigo recula vers la forêt laissant ainsi le temps à Dean de recharger la carabine.

De son côté, Liv s'était relevée et se battait maintenant au corps à corps avec le Wendigo. Plusieurs griffures striaient ses bras, son visage et son dos, mais Dean fut soulager de voir que ce n'était que superficiel. Dean regarda Liv se battre tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le retour de son Wendigo. À peine plus petite que lui, Liv était faite toute en finesse, mais derrière son apparente fragilité elle cachait une grande force physique car elle ne semblait pas du tout désavantagé face à la bête. Elle recevait des coups, mais elle en distribuait tout autant. Le combat était violent, la fatigue se faisait sentir chez les deux adversaires mais aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Liv prenne un coup de patte violent dans le ventre qui l'expulsa plus loin. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, Liv eu un sourire et sortit de ses poches une flasque qu'elle porta à ses lèvres en se relevant. Dans son autre main elle avait un petit objet rectangulaire. Quand le Wendigo fut assez près, Liv eut un sourire méchant, alluma la flamme de ce qui était un briquet et cracha toute l'alcool qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le liquide s'enflamma intensément et toucha en plein visage la bête qui prit instantanément feu. Afin d'attiser les flammes, Liv lui lança l'autre moitié de ce que contenait la flasque. Le Wendigo poussa quelques cris de douleur stridents avant de finalement mourir. En contemplant son œuvre, Liv s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main afin de chasser un mélange de vodka et de sang. Elle lança un regard noir à Dean quand elle Dean se posta à ses côtés pour voir les dégâts. Alors que Liv allait ouvrir la bouche pour le gronder, elle vit passer de la panique dans ses yeux bleus et la seconde d'après il parcourait les quelques pas qui les séparait et la poussa à terre pour prendre le coup de l'autre Wendigo en colère. Dean pensait l'avoir blessé mortellement avec la balle à la gorge, mais apparament il s'était trompé. Il sentit très bien trois des cinq griffes transpercer la peau de son ventre et s'y enfoncer. Sur le coup, il demeura muet de surprise, mais quand la bête retira ses griffes il s'effondra au sol dans un hurlement de douleur sous les yeux médusés et paniqués de Liv. Cette dernière réagit au quart de tour et lança son poignard d'argent vers la bête et atteignit sa cible en plein cœur. La bête titubait, mais tenait toujours sur ses pattes. En soupirant de frustration, Liv se releva, retira le couteau du corps de la bête et lui asséna un coup de pied magistral en plein ventre le faisant ainsi trébucher sur le corps toujours en flamme de son compatriote. Le deuxième Wendigo s'enflamma également et mourut dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Un gémissement de Dean ramena brutalement la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle jura entre ses dents et piqua un sprint vers le tronc d'arbre afin de récupérer son sac. Une fois revenue près de lui, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa doucement ses mains sur le t-shirt de l'homme. Dean grimaça quand elle releva le vêtement pour découvrir deux profondes entailles qui saignaient abondamment. Liv prit le linge qu'elle avait utilisé pour nettoyer les blessures de Dean plus tôt et le posa sur la plaie en disant au blessé d'appuyer dessus pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. Les mains pleines de sang et tremblantes, Liv fouilla son sac convulsivement à la recherche de quoi que ce sois pour faire un nouveau bandage, mais il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle poussa un gémissement d'impuissance avant de se reprendre et de retirer son pull et son débardeur, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle plia le débardeur en quatre et le posa sur la blessure après avoir retirer le linge imbibé de sang. Ensuite elle prit son couteau de chasse et découpa son pull en plusieurs lanières qu'elle attacha ensemble pour ensuite faire un bandage le plus serrer possible. Le pensement de fortune n'était pas top, mais ils devaient faire avec. Un coup de vent passa dans la clairière et Liv frissonna autant de froid que de peur. Dean était très pâle et elle avait peur de le perdre. Sans gaspiller une seconde de plus, elle passa un des bras de Dean autour de ses épaules et ils se mirent debout tous les deux. Son sac et sa carabine en bandouillère, Liv les dirigea vers la direction d'où elle venait et donc celle où se trouvait l'Impala.

La marche fut fastidieuse et douloureuse pour les deux compagnons d'infortune. Dean était de plus en plus faible, avait mal au ventre et à la cheville et Liv sentait sa température augmenter de plus en plus. Liv, elle, avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se conscentrer. Elle avait quelques griffures assez profondes sur l'avant-bras droit et dans le bas du dos et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. De plus, Dean s'appuyait sur elle de presque tout son poids rendant la marche encore plus laborieuse pour la jeune femme. Enfin, après plusieurs chutes et poses, Liv et Dean atteignirent le stationnement à l'entrée des bois après plus de quatre heures de marche. Ils prirent tous les deux appuie sur l'Impala en soupira de soulagement. Liv se tourna vers Dean et allait lui demander les clefs de la chevy quand ce dernier devint soudainement très pâle pour perdre connaissance dans la seconde d'après. Liv jura une fois de plus, fouilla les poches de jeans de Dean, pris les clef et déverrouilla les portières. Tant bien que mal elle instala Dean sur la banquette avant de manière à pouvoir poser sa tête sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle conduirait. Une fois son frère bien installé, elle contourna la voiture, démarra et quitta en trombe le stationnement direction le Newton General Hospital.


	5. Chapitre cinq

_**Hey! It's Lily: HEY HO! Salut tout le monde! Alors tout d'abords je suis vraimmennnnnttt désolée pour le grand retard de publication! J'ai comme eu un épisode de lecture obsessive! lol J'ai lu un livre de 650 pages en deux jours et un de 250 pages format de poche en un jour et demie! Ça plus le boulot, j'ai légèrement manqué de temps pour écrire! Bref voici quand même le chapitre 5! Jubei, je crois qu'il va te plaire :P Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS XD Loll**_

* * *

**Who are you**

**Chapitre cinq : Highway to hell**

L'Impala atteignit le Newton General Hospital après vingt minutes de route. Liv gara la chevy devant les portes des urgences dans un crissement de pneus. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture et acosta un ambulancien qui passait par la et lui explica rapidement la situation. Une fois au courant, l'homme hurla des ordres à ses coéquipiers et ils sortirent précotionneusement Dean de la bagnole. Alors qu'elle observait les ambulanciers faire du coin de l'œil, elle alla dans le coffre de la bagnole et fut heureuse d'y trouver les sacs de voyage des deux hommes, car mine de rien elle était en soutien-gorge. Elle attrappa une chemise noire dans l'un des sacs, et au vue de la taille, elle devait être a Dean. Elle terminait de la boutonner quand l'ambulancier qu'elle avait acosté, un certain Jonathan Tucker, vint lui dire qu'ils amenaient Dean à l'intérieur et qu'elle devait venir se faire examiner. Rapidement, Tucker mena Liv à travers les dédales de l'hopital et la fit entrer dans une petite salle de consultation où il désinfecta ses blessures en attendant le médecin. Trente minutes plus tard, une infirmière la guidait dans la salle d'attente où elle devait remplire la fiche d'admission de Dean. En entrant dans la petite salle, Liv repéra immédiatement Bobby et les deux eurent un soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté du vieux chasseur.

- Liv…murmura-t-il, inquiet. Est-ce que sa va?  
- Ça peut aller…répondit-elle, soudainement extrèmement lasse. Je suis épuisée, eut droit à quinzes points de sutures dans le bas du dos et dix sur le bras droit, j'ai mal partout, mais sa va.  
- Et Dean? Demanda Bobby doucement.  
- Sa allait quand on c'est trouvé. Répondit-elle. Quelques griffures pas trop mal, peut-être des côtes fêllées, une épaule déboitée et une entorse a la cheville. Mais on a dut affroter les deux trucs. J'ai fait le gros du boulot et alors qu'on les pensaient morts tout les deux, il y en a un qui a surgit de j'sais pas où et Dean m'a sauvé la vie.  
- Comment ça? Demanda Bobby, pâle.  
- Le truc m'aurait eut par derrière, m'aurait probablement planté ses griffes dans la colone ou le cou. Dit-elle d'une voix atone. Il m'a poussé sur le côté et l'affrosité lui a planté trois griffes dans le ventre…J'sais pas si tu le sais mais une griffe de ces trucs doit faire dans les vingts centimètres…  
- Oh mon dieu! Murmura Bobby, horrifié.  
- C'est pour ça que j'ai une de ses chemises. Reprit Liv, la voix éteinte. J'ai prit mon débardeur et mon pull pour faire un bandage. On a quand même réussi à faire le chemin jusqu'à la bagnole. Il a perdu connaissance en touchant la Chevy. Ça nous a prit quatre putains d'heures pour faire le chemin inverse et quarante-cinq putains de minutes pour atteindre l'hopital.  
- Vous venez d'arriver? Demanda Bobby, surpris.  
- Depuis trente minutes. Répondit-elle. Au fait, reprit-elle en brandissant les feuilles qu'elle avait à remplir, quel pseudo t'as donné pour Sam?  
- Frehley. Répondit Bobby, avec un sourire en coin. Sam est resté conscient quelques minutes pendant le voyage, juste assez pour me dire ça en tout cas.  
- Okay. Répondit Liv en levant les yeux au ciel. Dean fait vraiment une fixation pas normale sur le Heavy Metal.  
- À qui le dis-tu! S'exclama Bobby en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit lui?  
- Simmons. Rigola la jeune femme. Ils se prennent pour Kiss cette fois!

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et Liv entreprit de remplire les feuilles d'admission de Dean. Si Bobby s'était inscrit comme étant l'oncle de Sam, Liv s'inscrivit comme étant la sœur de Dean sous le nom de Simmons également. Elle précisa que Sam était leur cousin et Bobby leur oncle à tous. Après avoir remis les feuilles à l'infirmière et reçu la promesse qu'ils auraient bientôt des nouvelles sur l'état des deux jeunes hommes, Liv interrogea Bobby à propos de Sam. Ce dernier répondit qu'en presque quatre heures d'attente, il n'avait vu aucun médecin, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Liv étouffa un gémissement d'inquiétude et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bobby qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi faible, aussi fragile et cela lui brisait le cœur sans pour autant l'étonner. Les Winchester étaient ainsi, semblant plus fort que le roch et la glace, plus puissant que la tempête et la mer, mais aussi faible et appeuré qu'un enfant quand l'un des leurs était dans un état critique. John, Dean et Sam étaient comme ça et, apparament, Liv ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Après quelques minutes, Bobby constata que la jeune femme venait de s'endormire, épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement. Voyant que le petit sofa de la pièce était maintenant vide, Bobby passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et il y déposa, utilisant sa veste comme oreiller. Bobby veilla sur le sommeil de Liv pendant encore deux longues heures avant qu'un médecin s'avance vers lui. Aussitôt, il réveilla Liv et le médecin prit place sur un siège près d'eux en se présentant.

- Bon matin mademoisselle Simmons, monsieur Singer, je suis le docteur Werdraght. Dit-il, avec un sourire. Je suis le médecin chargé de votre frère Dean, miss Simmons.  
- Dean? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Déjà des nouvelles de Dean alors que mon oncle attend des nouvelles de mon cousin Sam depuis près de six heures?  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous informer au sujet de monsieur Frehley puisque je ne suis pas son médecin. Répondit le jeune médecin aux cheveux châtain avec un air réellement désolé. Cependant, j'ai quand même le soulagement de vous annoncer que votre frère est hors de danger miss Simmons.  
- Merci docteur Werdraght. Répondit Liv dans un soupire de soulagement. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Liv.  
- Alors de rien Liv, c'est toujours un plaisir d'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Répondit le médecin avec un sourire. Dès que vous nous l'avez amené nous l'avons transféré en chirurgie et ils ont refermés les différentes plaies. Celles au ventre étaient profondes, mais heureusement aucun organe interne n'avait été toucher. Ils ont dû le transfuser car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais cela n'a pas été un problème. Par contre, il sera dans l'impossibilité de marcher et de conduire pendant plus de deux semaines.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Bobby, perplexe. Normalement, une entorse ne prend que quelques jours à guérir.  
- Je sais, répondit Werdraght, mais ils ont tout les deux dus marchés pendant plusieurs heures, sur plusieurs kilomètres. L'entorse c'est transformée en foulure, du coup sa cheville est out pour un minimum de deux semaines et un max de quatre. De plus, comme c'est la droite, il ne pourra pas non plus conduire.  
- Alors là, c'est comme le condamner à mort! Rigola Bobby.  
- Ou nous comdamner à mort! Répondit Liv en rigolant. Personne n'a le droit de ne serait-ce penser prendre le volant de sa précieuse Chevy. Ajouta Liv à l'adresse de Werdraght.  
- Je vois. Répondit-il en souriant. Pensez à cacher ses clefs alors. Enfin, Dean sera transféré dans la chambre 313 dans les prochaines minutes. Je vais prévenir l'équipe qui s'occupe de monsieur Frehley que vous vous y trouverez.  
- Merci beaucoup monsieur Werdraght! Répondit Liv en lui souriant et en lui serrant la main.  
- Ce n'est rien, Liv! répondit le jeune médecin. Je passerais plus tard voir comment se porte Dean. N'oubliez pas qu'il a besoin de repos.  
- Il n'écoutera rien tant qu'on en saura pas plus pour Sam. Murmura Liv, soudainement plus triste. Ils sont inséparables, les meilleurs amis, comme des frères. Dean ne prendra pas de repos tant qu'il ne saura pas comment Sam va.  
- Alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous apporter des nouvelles rapidement! Répondit Werdraght, compréhensif.  
- Merci encore une fois, docteur Werdraght. Répondit Bobby en entraînant Liv vers les escaliers.

Silencieusement, Liv et Bobby montèrent vers le troisième étage du petit hopital. Liv grogna légèrement pendant le trajet car elle détestait les hopitaux. Gamine, son oncle et sa tante lui avait fait passé des dizaines de testes pour comprendre ses « terreurs nocturnes », comprendre pouquoi elle ne dormait presque pas, et enfin, savoir si elle était folle car elle parlait beaucoup de Sam et Dean que tous pensaient être des amis imaginaire. Comme elle venait d'un trou perdu dans les bayous louisianais, le département psychologique était à même l'hopital du comté. Rapidement, elle avait compris qu'elle devait cessée de parler de ses frères et de contrôler le mieux possible ses rêves et les afflux de sentiments. Finalement, à l'âge de 8 ans ils l'avaient diagnostiquée saine d'esprit et elle avait cessée d'être trimbalée à l'hopital. Depuis, pour elle ces murs blancs étaient synonimes de douleur et de peur. Ajouté à cela les présédents passages de ses frères, elle détestait vraiment les hopitaux. Elle et Bobby atteignirent la chambre 313 au moment où les infirmières la quittait. Liv demeura figée devant la porte pendant quelques longues secondes avant de finalement ouvrire la porte. Porte qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais ouvrire. Dean était étendu dans un lit, pâle comme les murs alentours. Une canule nasale l'aidait à respirer, deux perfusions le reliaient à des solutés et un bib régulier marquait les battements de son cœur. Si elle n'aurait pas vue sa poitrine se soulevée, Liv aurait jurée que Dean était mort. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme quand elle prit place sur le rebord du lit, face à son grand frère. D'une main elle lui carraissait la joue dans un geste affectueux et rassurant. Pour elle surtout. Parce qu'elle sentait son souffle léger. Parce qu'il était chaud. Parce qu'il était enfin devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le front de Dean et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il avait intérêt à se réveiller. Elle quitta ensuite le lit pour rapprocher l'un des fauteuil, s'y serrer et prendre la main de dean dans la sienne tout en posant sa tête sur le lit. Bobby, qui était sortit s'acheter un café, la trouva quelques minutes plus tard dans cette position, endormie.

Pendant une heure, Bobby observa Liv et Dean qui dormaient. Malgré les circonstances, malgré sa grande inquiétude pour Sam, il était heureux pour les trois gamins. Enfin réunis, peut-être que la vie serait moins dure, moins cruelle pour eux. Pendant un temps du moins. Mais pour ça, il fallait encore que Sam s'en sorte se dont il commençait à douter malgré lui. Plus les minutes et les heures passaient sans nouvelles, plus Bobby se résignait bien malgré lui à la mort de Sam. Au moins, se disait le vieux chasseur, Dean et Liv s'aurait l'un et l'autre pour s'en sortir et il veillerait sur eux deux. Ça, il en faisait la promesse à Sam. Bobby savait que c'est ce que Sam voudrait. Bobby connaissait assez bien le cadet Winchester pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait être en paix tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que son frère et sa sœur s'en sortirait. Et il savait que Sam n'aurait confiance qu'en lui pour ça. Bobby laissa échapper un long soupire de souffrance, inquiétude et lassitude mêler. Enfin, vers quatre heure du matin, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce accompagnée du docteur Werdraght. Bobby salua les deux nouveaux venu et alla réveiller Liv. La jeune femme sembla hébété pendant quelques secondes, puis quand les souvenirs des récents évènements lui revinrent un masque de tristesse se peignit sur ses traits. Elle se leva, entoura son corps de ses bras, inspira un bon coup et s'approcha des deux médecins et de Bobby qui se trouvaient tous à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout en se positionnant de manière à toujours avoir Dean dans son champ de vision, Liv salua le docteur Werdraght.

- Je vous présente le docteur Hope Sorrensen. Dit Werdraght en désignant la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. Elle est le médecin en charge de monsieur Frehley.  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, docteur Ryan. Répondit Bobby à l'adresse de la femme. Je suis Robert Signer l'oncle de Sam. Et voici sa cousine, et la sœur de Dean, Liv Simmons.  
- Enchanté également. Répondit la jeune femme, semblant gênée. Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai entre l'admission de monsieur Frehley et notre rencontre. Je n'étais que l'asistante du médecin en charge de monsieur Frehley à son arrivé. Celui qui s'en occupait était le docteur Ryan. On était en pleine oppération quand les flics ont débarqués pour arrêter Ryan pour le meurtre de sa femme et de ses filles.  
- En pleine opération? S'exclama Liv, consternée. Ils auraient pas pu attendre?  
- Je crois qu'au contraire ce fut bénéfique, voir même salvateur pour votre cousin. Reprit Sorrensen. Apparament, Ryan avait perdu la boule. Nous venions juste de commencer à opérer monsieur Frehley, mais bien que les gestes de Ryan ne semblaient pas aussi sûr et pertinent qu'à l'acoutumé nous ne nous sommes pas allarmés. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à deux cheveux de tuer par mégarde votre cousin. Enfin, nous l'en avons empêchés évidemment et il a même fallut avoir recours à la force par deux infirmiers pour qu'il s'écarte du patient. Les policiers sont entrés au moment où les infirmiers le maîtrisaient.  
- Oui mais ça fait quand même sept heure et des poussières qu'on attend! S'indigna Liv.  
- Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Reprit Sorrensen. L'intervention en elle-même c'est déroulée sur cinq heures environs. Et à la sortie, une fois que votre cousin à été emmené aux soins intensifs le temps qu'on lui trouve une chambre, toute l'équipe qui était en chirurgie a été embarquée vers la salle de conférance pour des interrogatoires. Et cela, bien malgré nos protestations. Il a fallut faire venir les avocats de l'hopital, du syndicat et les chefs du syndicat des médecins et des infirmières. Enfin bref un tas de gens pour qu'on nous laisse sortir et retourner à notre boulot.  
- Vous parlez d'une histoire de dingue! Répondit Bobby, consterné.  
- C'est pourtant connu, Bobby. Reprit Liv en secouant la tête. Notre famille n'a jamais de chance. C'est pas comme si se perdre en forêt pour ensuite se faire attaquer par des ours c'était suffisant pour nous! Enfin, trèves de bavardages, comment va Sam?  
- J'ai bien peur que les nouvelles ne soient pas très bonnes. Reprit Sorrensen, un regard triste pour Liv. Samuel a perdu énormément de sang, on a faillie le perdre plusieurs fois sur la table d'opération. On a nettoyé, refermer et replacé ce qui devait l'être en plus de lutter contre l'infection. Malheureusement, quatre côtes étaient cassées et l'une d'elle avait perforé le poumon droit , mais nous avons réussit à limiter les dégâts. Le plus inquiétant, par contre, demeure les coups qu'il a reçu à la tête et au dos. Pour l'instant, il est dans un état stable, mais il est encore trop tôt pour dire avec certitude s'il passera les prochaines douzes heures. S'il le fait, il demeure malheureusement peu de chance qu'il ne se réveille un jour. Et si par chance il le fait, il aura probablement des séquelles physique et/ou mentale. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Liv n'entendit pas le reste, ne vit pas grand-chose non plus. Elle avait du mal à respirer, tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'elle. C'était impossible, Sam ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle sentit vaguement ses jambes sédées sous son poid et quelqu'un la rattraper. Elle était enveloppée dans une brume cottoneuse étouffante. Il lui sembla qu'elle demeura prisonnière de cette brume cottoneuse fouettée par un tourbillon brûlant de panique, de douleur et d'un amas informe de sentiments pendant des heures. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle n'avait pas déboullé un chemin qui l'avait directement expédiée en enfer. La dernière chose qu'elle remarqua avant de finalement sombrer dans les ténèbres, se fut le glissement fin d'une couverture posée sur elle.


	6. Chapitre six

_**Hey! It's Lily : Saluut la compagnie! Alors voici le chapitre six! Un gros merci à Jubei Kazuki pour avoir corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'ortographes :D Loll Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas :REVIEWS! :D**_

* * *

**Who are you**

**Chapitre six : Waiting, juste waiting**

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il se sentait prisonnier d'un genre de coton qui l'étouffait, le comprimait. Son cœur et sa tête lui disait, lui hurlait de se réveiller, que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Soudainement, après d'interminables heures d'attentes, des sons et des voix lui parvinrent. Tout d'abord un bip bip régulier comme les battements de son cœur.

Ensuite, deux voix. L'une étant celle reconnaissable parmi mille autres qu'était celle de Bobby et l'autre était indéniablement féminine mais inconnue. Il chercha frénétiquement, du moins autant que possible, à localiser et à entendre la voix de son petit-frère, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il ne sentait même pas sa présence dans la pièce. Une certaine panique monta en lui. Pourquoi Sam demeurait silencieux alors que Bobby et une INCONNUE discutaient vraisemblablement de son état de santé? Est-ce que Sam allait bien ou était-il…? Non, il savait que Sam était vivant, il le sentait. Enfin, il fallait qu'il le soit car sans Sam, il n'était plus rien. Mais malgré son inquiétude grandissante pour son frère, le coton dans lequel il était l'enveloppa dans ses ténèbres et il sombra de nouveau.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois, mais les sons lui parvenaient plus clairement. Enfin, le son du moniteur affichant ses signes vitaux lui était parfaitement clair car la pièce était silencieuse. L'enveloppe cotonnée paraissait avoir disparu, il lui semblait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Il tenta d'abord de remuer les doigts histoire de voir s'il était réellement conscient. Voyant, après un bref effort, ses essais couronnés de succès, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. D'abord, ses yeux se posèrent sur le plafond d'un blanc laiteux tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Tournant doucement la tête sur la gauche, son regard tomba sur le moniteur cardiaque, les solutés reliés à son bras, un mur aussi laid que le plafond et une fenêtre noire, indiquant que le soleil était couché depuis probablement un moment.

Tout en tentant vainement de se souvenir comment et pourquoi il avait atterri dans un hôpital, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur une jeune femme endormie, recroquevillée dans une position absolument inconfortable sur un vieux fauteuil. Son sommeil semblait agité, sa peau était étonnamment pâle et l'inquiétude marquait ses traits malgré le sommeil. Soudainement, en voyant une griffure sur la joue de la jeune femme, tout lui revint en mémoire. Les Wendigos, lui et Sam dans la forêt. Ses blessures, celles de son frère, leur séparation, le sauvetage spectaculaire de la jeune femme. Liv. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait ainsi. Mais, ce que Dean ne comprenait pas, c'est ce qu'elle faisait encore là. D'après ce qu'il avait compris elle était une amie de Bobby donc il savait pourquoi elle était venue à leur rescousse, mais de là à rester… Enfin, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Puis, il se souvint de la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme, son sourire, la façon qu'elle avait eu de gronder son nom. Il prit donc le temps de la détailler. Elle semblait presque aussi grande que lui, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, un visage fin, un corps athlétique. Il savait que ses yeux étaient émeraudes exactement comme ceux de Sam et que son sourire était également semblable à celui de son frère. Du moins quand c'était un sourire joyeux, car le sourire en coin qu'elle lui avait fait quelques fois était indéniablement semblable au sien. En la regardant mieux, il voyait sur son visage des traits de famille. Cette fille était indéniablement liée avec eux par le sang. Cependant, jamais John ou Bobby n'avaient parlé d'autres membres de la famille Winchester. Alors que Dean était plongé dans ses pensées, son regard bleu toujours posé sur la jeune femme, cette dernière se réveilla. Instantanément, ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean et une surprise totale y fut lisible quand elle le vit. Après quelques secondes de battement, Liv repoussa rapidement la couverture qui la recouvrait et s'approcha du lit. Dean la regarda en silence prendre place sur le rebord de son lit. Elle lui prit même une de ses mains tout en lui adressa la parole d'une voix douce.

- Dean! S'exclama-t-elle doucement. Comment te sens-tu?  
- Où est Sam? Se contenta-t-il de demander. Comment va-t-il?  
- Il est dans une chambre des soins intensifs. Répondit-elle, un éclat d'inquiétude passant furtivement dans son regard. Et Bobby est allé aux nouvelles, il devrait revenir bientôt.  
- Les soins intensifs? Répéta Dean, inquiet. C'est si grave que ça?  
- Les médecins…commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer…les médecins ne savent pas s'il se réveillera un jour. Souffla-t-elle finalement, retenant un sanglot.  
- Non! Protesta-t-il malgré sa faiblesse. Il se réveillera! Sam ne peut pas mourir! C'est un battant, il s'en sortira! Tu verras, il fera mentir tous ces charlatans et il se réveillera!  
- Si tu savais comme je l'espère! Murmura Liv, essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Je n'ai pas encore osé allé le voir.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda Dean, intrigué.  
- Déjà que de te voir dans cet état, dans ce lit m'a presque tué, je n'imagine pas l'effet que me fera Sam. Avoua-t-elle doucement, une main sur le cœur.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda Dean, pas trop sur du sens de sa question.  
- Pourquoi je m'en fais autant? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ouais. Dit-il simplement. Et pourquoi tu portes une de mes chemises en passant!  
- J'ai fait l'un de tes bandages avec mon débardeur et mon pull alors hors de question de me balader en soutien-gorge dans un hôpital! Rigola la jeune femme. Et la raison pour laquelle je m'en fais autant pour vous deux est d'une simplicité aberrante. Je suis votre sœur.  
- Notre sœur? S'exclama Dean, abasourdi. Comment est-ce possible? Je me souviens avoir eu une sœur mais elle est morte avec maman. C'est ce que papa m'a toujours répété.  
- Et bien il t'a menti durant toutes ces années! Répondit Liv, un brin énervée. Je suis bel et bien Olivia Mary Winchester. Ta sœur de deux ans ta cadette. Quand maman est morte papa a faire croire à tout le monde, y compris Bobby, que j'étais morte avec elle. Il est allé me confier à son oncle et sa tante qui vivaient dans les bayous louisianais. Catherin et Edward Stark m'ont élevé comme leur propre fille et je n'ai su qu'à seize ans qui j'étais vraiment. Mais, j'ai toujours su que j'avais deux frères, Sam et toi.  
- Comment? Demanda Dean, incapable d'en dire plus.  
- Depuis toute petite, reprit-elle, je fais des rêves où vous y êtes. J'ai vu à peu de choses près toute votre vie jusqu'à mes seize ans. Je ne compte plus les nuits où je me suis réveillée, en pleurs et terrifiée, en sentant vos sentiments, en sachant que tu était blessé et que Sam était terrorisé. J'ai suivie toutes vos chasses, toutes vos angoisses, vos peurs. Je t'ai vue défendre et protéger Sam contre tout et n'importe quoi au mépris de ta propre sécurité. J'ai suivi l'entraînement de papa pour devenir chasseur. Celui qu'il vous a imposé. J'ai appris avec vous les formules d'exorcismes en latin. J'ai vu papa mourir à travers tes yeux et ton cœur.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas t'avoir gardé avec nous! S'offusqua Dean.  
- Pour John Winchester, une fille n'était pas faite pour la chasse! S'exclama Liv. Il a voulu m'éviter cela. Au final, ça na servit à rien car l'été de mes dix-sept ans tante Cath et oncle Eddie ont été assassinés par un démon, alors j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et je suis partie sur la route enchaînant chasse sur chasse. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu. Voulu de m'avoir abandonné, voulu de ne pas avoir laisser la chance d'une vie normale à Sam qui le méritait bien plus que moi. Enfin, avec les années j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir.  
- Mais, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de nous retrouver? Demanda Dean.  
- Même si je mourrais d'envie de vous toucher enfin Sam et toi, je lui en voulais beaucoup trop de m'avoir abandonné. Répondit tristement Liv. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'en voulais à la terre entière et à lui en particulier. Avec les années, j'ai finalement passé cela, mais j'avais pris mes habitudes, mes façons de travailler alors j'ai quand même continué ma route seule. Et puis, quoi qu'on en dise ou en pense nous n'étions, ni vous ni moi, prêts à cela. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir.  
- Tu as dis que tu sentais nos sentiments et que tu voyais nos vies jusqu'à tes seize ans, commença Dean, mais après?  
- Les rêves ont brusquement stoppé. Répondit Liv. Ça m'a vraiment foutu la trouille et quand j'ai commencé à m'y faire les sentiments aussi se sont fait la malle. J'étais, pour la première fois de ma vie, seule avec moi-même! Franchement flippant, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref, j'ai quand même vu quelques évènements dignes de mention comme l'entrée de Sam à Stanford. J'étais très fière et heureuse pour lui, et encore plus en colère contre papa au final. Après ça, j'ai eu un an sans rien recevoir d'autre. Ensuite tout est revenu une nuit, il y a de cela un an. La mort de Jessica. La douleur de Sam m'a paralysé tant c'était profond. J'aurais vraiment voulu partir pour Stanford, venir réconforter Sam, mais, ce n'était pas de moi dont il avait besoin. Et je savais que tu serais là pour lui. Depuis, de temps en temps, je vois votre quotidien et m'assure la nuit que tout va bien pour vous. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ce lien si on vous a retrouvé en vie! Bobby et moi avons suivi mon instinct jusqu'à Sam puis, jusqu'à toi. Enfin, c'est à peu près ça mon histoire. Heureuse de voir que tu n'es pas trop difficile à convaincre! Termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

- J'ai déjà fais le même genre de rêves que toi. Répondit Dean. J'y voyais toujours la même gamine, une petite blonde aux yeux verts qui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à mon frère. Il y avait toujours, ou presque, une femme qui l'appelait Livy.  
- C'était bien moi ça! Rigola Liv. Le noir n'est pas ma couleur naturelle, je suis aussi blonde que maman, en fait. Et c'est tante Cath que tu voyais. Elle m'appelait toujours Livy même si je détestais ça!  
- Comme pour Sam! Rigola Dean. Il déteste quand je l'appelle Sammy.  
- Mais, tu t'en donnes quand même à cœur joie! Répondit Liv, ses yeux voilés de tristesse.

Dean ne répondit rien en voyant la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Liv. Lui-même crevait d'inquiétude et était complètement terrifié à l'idée que Sam pourrait ne jamais rouvrir les yeux. Habituellement, il aurait hurler, insulter et frapper tant et aussi longtemps qu'on ne le laisserait pas voir son frère. Il cacherait son désarroi derrière la colère et se ferait un plaisir d'engueuler tout le monde.

Néanmoins, maintenant il avait Liv. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir enfin devant lui. Malgré les circonstances. Et il se forçait à croire que Sam ouvrirait les yeux ne serait-ce que pour voir combien leur sœur était jolie. Le silence durait depuis un petit moment dans la chambre. Liv était toujours posée sur le rebord du lit, ses mains serrant dans les siennes celle de Dean. Son regard était baissé, mais Dean savait pertinemment qu'elle était rongée par l'inquiétude. Sans un mot, il se décala un peu sur le lit et attira Liv à lui afin qu'elle s'étende à ses côtés. Liv ne se fit pas prier, elle avait besoin de réconfort et Dean était la meilleure personne pour ça. Elle s'allongea donc aux côtés de son frère et, avant de poser la tête sur son torse, elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Une fois Liv confortablement installée contre lui, il passa un bras autour d'elle et son menton dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il était complètement, totalement, définitivement terrifié à l'idée de perdre Sammy, mais comme il l'avait toujours fait, il devait être fort. Parce que maintenant il n'avait non pas seulement Sam à protéger mais aussi Liv. Et, étrangement, la présence de sa sœur l'apaisait, le réconfortait.

Bobby entra dans la chambre de Dean une heure après l'avoir quitté. Aussi fut-il surpris de trouver Liv dans les bras de Dean, tous deux endormis. Il s'autorisa quand même un soupir de soulagement. Il savait que ces deux-là ensemble seraient assez fort l'un pour l'autre. Et pour Sam également. Sam avait passé, contre les prédictions du docteur Sorrensen, les douze heures qui avait suivi sans problème. Le médecin avait dit que du point de vue médical, Sam ne se réveillerait jamais.

Elle avait tout de même dit qu'il était un véritable combattant, qu'il venait déjà de réussir l'impossible en passant les douze dernières heures sans problème. Peut-être qu'il réussirait encore une fois l'impossible et qu'il se réveillerait. Bobby s'était contenté de confirmer. Étrangement, la résignation de Bobby avait fait place à une confiance aveugle en la force de Sam, au lien qui unissait les trois enfants Winchester. Et sa confiance étrange s'était gonflée à la vue des deux aînés endormis l'un contre l'autre. Bobby prit place dans le fauteuil que Liv occupait plus tôt et entreprit de fermer l'œil lui aussi. Il s'endormit sur la pensée que si quelqu'un pouvait réussir un tel exploit contre toute attente, il s'agissait bien de Samuel Winchester.


	7. Chapitre sept

_**Hey! It's Lily: Salut les copains :D Alors alors voici le chapitre sept! Merci encore une fois à Jubei pour la correction :D Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que personnne ne voudra me lynché pour vous avoir laisser sur votre faim avec la fin du chap :D Enfin bref, bonne lecture et REVIEWS :D loll **_

* * *

**Who are you**

**Chapitre sept : A tribute to Sam**

Une semaine était passée depuis le réveil de Dean. Le docteur Werdraght venait le voir tous les jours afin de voir comment il allait et pour discuter un peu avec lui et Liv. Bobby, lui, était reparti à la chasse. Un ami l'avait appelé pour avoir de l'aide sur une affaire. Il allait refuser quand Liv lui a pris le téléphone des mains, dit à l'interlocuteur qu'il y serait et raccroché. Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'elle le garderait au courant et qu'une petite chasse lui ferait du bien. Il était parti quatre jours plus tôt. Depuis le départ de Bobby, l'ambiance de la chambre 313 était assez morose. Bien que Dean et Liv passaient des heures à discuter, leur inquiétude toujours grandissante pour Sam planait dans la pièce. Le docteur Sorrensen passait régulièrement leur donner des nouvelles, mais ces dernières étaient toujours semblables.

Il respire mais ne donne aucun signe de présence. Il n'était pas en état de mort cérébrale, mais les chances de réveil était plus que minime. En début de semaine, Dean était trop faible encore pour hurler à tout va contre tout le monde, mais, depuis il gueulait contre les infirmières, le docteur Werdraght et le docteur Sorrensen. Assise dans un coin de la pièce, Liv écoutait les vociférations de Dean en secouant de la tête, découragée et priant pour que Dean n'oublie pas que Sam était leur cousin.

- Vous allez me laisser aller voir mon cousin sinon j'vous éclate tous la tête c'est clair? Hurla Dean à Werdraght, le visage déformé par la colère.  
- Pas tant que vous ne vous vous serez pas calmé, monsieur Simmons. Répondit calmement le jeune médecin. Et pas tant que le docteur Sorrensen ne l'approuvera. Ajouta-t-il en pointant Sorrensen avec un regard noir pour elle.  
- Mais, putain c'est quoi vot' problème doc? Lança Dean à Serrensen, de plus en plus en colère. Mon cousin est dans un putain de coma de merde d'où il sortira supposément pas alors pourquoi, bon dieu de merde, j'peux pas aller le voir!  
- Monsieur Simmons…commença Sorrensen, intimidée.  
- Y'a pas de monsieur Simmons qui tienne! Hurla Dean. Je veux voir Sam un point c'est tout! Y'a quelque chose que vous comprenez pas là dedans? Vous voulez un dessin p't'être?  
- Dean, tu deviens grossier là! Intervint Liv, calme mais la voix froide. Docteur Sorrensen, vous allez maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi diable ne pouvons-nous pas aller voir Sam.  
- Je..hum…répondit Sorrensen, ne trouvant pas les mots.  
- Très bien alors qu'on apporte une chaise roulante pour le fou furieux, nous allons voir Sam, point barre. Répondit Liv, son regard glacé plonger dans celui de Sorrensen.

Le docteur Werdraght sortit de la pièce avec un sourire goguenard alors que Sorrensen se sauvait littéralement de la pièce. La colère de Dean ajoutée au regard noir et à la voix promettant tortures et douleurs de Liv l'avait vraiment effrayée. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que son argument comme quoi Samuel avait besoin de repos ne tiendrait pas la route contre ces deux furies. Werdraght revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant et un sourire satisfait. Dean lui lança un regard torve refusant catégoriquement de monter sur cette chose. Liv fit un sourire au jeune médecin, se pencha à l'oreille de son frère et lui murmura : « Si tu ne montes pas sur se truc immédiatement, je vais voir Sam toute seule.». L'aîné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa en maugréant sur l'objet maudit. Liv rigola un peu, prit les poignées de la chaise et poussa Dean à la suite du docteur Werdraght dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse et angoissée, Werdraght se stoppa devant la porte avec le numéro 666. Liv secoua la tête de dépit et Dean émit un reniflement agacé. Comme s'ils avaient besoin en plus qu'on leur rappelle où, tous les trois, avaient l'immense chance de se retrouver une fois mort. Et, qui les y attendait de pied ferme. Après un petit moment, Liv posa son regard dans celui de Dean. Tous deux étaient extrêmement angoissés à l'idée d'entrer dans cette pièce.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, Dean tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. L'image devant eux était presque insupportable. Sam était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il semblait trop grand pour le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'être déjà mort. Un tube de plastique avait été enfoncé dans sa gorge et une machine à ses côtés faisait en sorte qu'il respire. Le bip bip régulier de son cœur avait quelque chose de dérangeant, presque insultant. Ce bruit incessant leur rappelait qu'il était en vie, mais narguait tout le monde car il rappelait que tous n'aurait rien de plus que ces battements de cœurs. Des solutés étaient reliés à l'un des bras de Sam. Malgré sa grandeur et sa carrure, Sam ressemblait à l'être le plus fragile du monde. À se moment là, Dean vendrait son âme à Lucifer lui-même pour ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de son cadet.

Les mains tremblantes, Liv poussa le fauteuil de Dean tout prêt du lit. Elle le dépassa pour s'approcher de Sam. Tentant de faire abstraction du tube qui sortait de la gorge de son petit-frère et des larmes qui dévalaient ses propres joues, Liv replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Sam.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de noter que son frère était si pâle que ses cheveux habituellement châtain clair semblaient presque noir. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau du plus jeune, elle eut un sursaut. Elle était presque gelée. Retenant un sanglot, Liv se pencha et embrassa doucement Sam sur le front puis, se recula. Elle se retourna vers Dean, lui embrassa la tête puis, prit la direction de la porte. Dean ne lui avait rien demandé, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il voulait être seul avec son frère.

Dean adressa un regard de reconnaissance à Liv lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Dean fixa le corps étendu de son frère en tentant de faire tomber la panique et l'angoisse qui l'envahissaient. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sammy ainsi. Dean baissa la tête et l'emprisonna de ses deux mains en poussant un gémissement d'impuissance. Il avait failli, il n'avait pas réussi à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, mais surtout la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Prendre soin de Sam.

Il avait échoué et maintenant son frère ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Jamais plus il ne verrait son sourire radieux. Jamais plus il n'entendrait son rire clair. Jamais plus il ne verrait ses yeux trop vert briller de tant de choses. Jamais plus il n'entendrait ses protestations lorsqu'il l'appelait Sammy. Jamais plus il ne l'entendrait râler contre le son trop fort et le heavy metal qu'il écoutait dans la chevy. Jamais plus il ne grognerait contre lui lorsqu'il prenait plus soin de l'Impala que de lui. En fait, jamais plus il n'aurait droit à tout ce qu'était Samuel Winchester. Et ça lui était intolérable.

Fatigué de combattre, Dean laissa finalement couler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans Sam? Sans celui qui avait été sa seule raison de vivre pendant 23 ans? Pourra-t-il continuer pour Liv? Elle était là maintenant, et tout comme Sam, elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, de sa présence. Mais, serait-il assez fort sans Sam? Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, Dean prenait conscience de ce que représentait Sam dans sa vie. Il était son double, sa moitié, le centre de son univers. Tout simplement le centre de tout pour lui. Et maintenant tout s'écroulait. Et c'était de sa faute. La sienne. Il aurait tout donné pour être à ce moment-là dans ce lit et Sam dans ce fauteuil. Parce qu'il était convaincu que Sam serait plus fort que lui, il l'avait toujours été.

Finalement, Dean roula son fauteuil jusqu'au lit et prit la main de son frère entre les siennes et posa sa tête sur elles, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas. Une angoisse sourde, une douleur lancinante et une culpabilité ardente parcourraient ses veines, lui brûlaient le cœur et les entrailles. Dean demeura immobile pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. À bout de force et d'une voix brisée et rendue rauque par les pleurs, Dean s'adressa à son frère.

- J'suis désolé Sam. Murmura-t-il. J'suis tellement désolé, me laisse pas! Me laisse pas, me laisse pas!

Dean s'endormit finalement la tête sur le matelas, près de leurs mains enlacées. Liv le trouva ainsi une heure après avoir quitté la chambre. Malgré la position inconfortable, elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin, aussi le laissa-t-elle dormir. Liv veilla sur le sommeil de ses deux frères pendant une bonne partie de la journée tout en étant plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que si elle avait fait plus vite, Sam ne serait pas dans cet état. Si elle n'avait pas trainée dans le Montana après ce simple Salt & Burn qu'elle avait réglé en deux temps trois mouvements, elle serait arrivée à temps. À temps pour le sauver. La culpabilité lui brûlait les entrailles accompagnée par une douleur semblable à celle que Sam avait ressenti à la mort de Jessica. Liv avait les yeux dans le vague quand un son la sortit de sa torpeur et réveilla Dean du même coup. Les bip bip du moniteur cardiaque s'emballaient, le cœur de Sam battait à un rythme effréné. Liv traversa la chambre en vitesse alors que Dean semblait totalement désemparé. Quand elle parvint enfin au lit, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.


	8. Chapitre huit

_**Hey! It's Lily : Salut a tous :D Alors voilà le chapitre huit! C'est dommage ça commence déjà à sentir la fin! Deux, peut-être trois chapitre encore pas plus! Enfin pour l'instant contentons nous de celui ci :D Alors encore une fois merci à Jubei pour la correction! Bonne lecture a tous et REVIEWS! :D**_

* * *

**Who are you**

**Chapitre huit : Sometimes, good things happen to the Winchester**

Liv traversa la chambre en vitesse alors que Dean semblait totalement désemparé. Quand elle parvint enfin au lit, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son regard tomba dans celui tout aussi émeraude que le sien. La panique emplissait les yeux de Sam et il s'agitait. Le tube dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement et s'il le retirait lui-même il risquait de se blesser.

La jeune femme attrapa vivement les mains de son cadet afin qu'il ne se blesse pas et lui expliqua d'une voix douce que ce tube était là pour l'aider à respirer et que tout allait bien. Doucement, Sam sembla se détendre et malgré la présence évidente de peur et de milliers de questions dans ses prunelles, il consentit à laisser le tube là où il était pour le moment. Liv passa doucement une main sur le visage de Sam en lui faisait un magnifique sourire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité perdu dans le regard de Sam, les infirmières et le docteur Sorrensen entrèrent dans la chambre. Cette dernière demeura bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur son patient en écartant Liv. À la seconde où la jeune femme sortit du champ de vision de Sam, son rythme cardiaque qui s'était calmé reprit son sprint. Aussitôt, elle revint tout près de lui en souriant et en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Pendant qu'elle l'examinait, le docteur Sorrensen ne cessait de murmurer que c'était impossible, un vrai miracle. Finalement, le médecin prit la parole à l'intention de son patient, de Liv et de Dean que Sam ne pouvait apercevoir.

- Et bien, débuta-t-elle prudemment, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout semble en parfait ordre, y compris le système respiratoire. On va retirer le tube de respiration artificielle et apposer une simple canule nasale.  
- Alors Samuel, reprit une infirmière en posant ses mains sur le tube, vous allez expirer doucement par la bouche tandis que je le retire.

Tout doucement, le tube qui obstruait la respiration de l'alité fut retiré.

- Très bien, Samuel. Félicita Sorrensen, une fois la tâche finie et en lui donnant de l'eau à boire. Donc, pour l'instant tout semble normal, mais nous feront des tests plus poussés un peu plus tard pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de dommages ou de problèmes nulle part. Reposez-vous et tentez de ne pas trop parler. Et vous deux, dit-elle à l'adresse de Liv et de Dean, vous ne me le fatiguez pas!  
- Nous, le fatiguer? Demanda Liv avec un sourire. Jamais voyons! Sinon doc, dites-moi. Qui avait raison? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire fier.  
- Vous, apparemment. Admis de mauvaise grâce Sorrensen.  
- Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Liv froidement, nous saurons prendre soin de lui!

Sorrensen sortit sans ajouter un mot de plus et Liv était fière de son coup. Pendant qu'une infirmière aidait Sam à se redresser et à s'installer confortablement contre les oreillers, Liv s'était remise aux côtés de Dean et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce dernier la recouvra de la sienne et la serra. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sam était réveillé et semblait être lui-même.

Dean remercia un instant toutes les puissances de l'univers. Enfin toutes sauf Dieu, car il était évident que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Dean ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire de pure joie et de soulagement. Un sourire sincère qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses habituels sourires en coin.

L'infirmière qui s'affairait sur son frère se trouvait entre eux deux et l'empêchait de pouvoir bien détailler son cadet, aussi rongeait-il son frein pour ne pas lui hurler de déguerpir. Le voyant grogner ainsi dans sa barbe d'une semaine, Liv rigola. Elle était heureuse, tout irait finalement pour le mieux. Finalement l'infirmière se retourna vers Liv, lui conseilla de lui faire boire de l'eau régulièrement et sortit de la chambre dans un dernier sourire.

Liv vit clairement la surprise puis, le soulagement se suivre sur le visage de Sam lorsqu'il aperçut son aîné. La jeune femme eut un sourire tendre pour ses deux frères. L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien et elle était vraiment ravie qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis. Elle espérait juste que Sam l'accepte aussi bien que Dean et que tous deux lui fassent une place dans leurs vies.

- Dean! S'exclama soudainement Sam, la voix rauque.  
- Hey, Sammy! Répondit doucement Dean en se rapprochant du lit. Comment tu te sens?  
- Comme si une meute de hellhounds avait décidé de me prendre pour joujou. Répondit-il dans un sourire. Et toi?  
- Chouette exemple! Grimaça Dean. Moi, ça va, t'en fait pas!  
- C'est vrai? Demanda Sam à l'adresse de Liv.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, il va très bien! Rigola la jeune femme. Y'a qu'à voir la crise qu'il a piqué pour qu'on nous laisse venir te voir! Sérieusement, ne t'en fait pas! Il est resté cloué au lit pendant une semaine. Okay, il a presque fallu que je l'attache mais bon! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.  
- C'est ça, marrez vous! Grogna Dean.  
- Une semaine que je dors? Demanda Sam, surpris.  
- Ouais et crois-moi, c'est pas trop tôt! Répondit Dean. J'en avais assez d'attendre que tu te réveilles!  
- Désolé! Répondit Sam avec un sourire.  
- Oh, mais ne t'excuse pas et n'écoute pas ton crétin de grand frère! Rigola Liv. D'après le docteur Sorrensen, tu ne devais même pas te réveiller tout court, alors il ne devrait pas se plaindre d'avoir attendu une petite semaine de rien du tout!  
- Je ne devais pas me réveiller? S'exclama Sam, bouche bée.  
- C'est ce que les médecins disaient. Répondit Dean, sombrement. Mais, on savait que tu te réveillerais, ne serait-ce que pour me dire « J'te l'avais dit, Jerk!»! Et pour la voir, elle! Ajouta Dean fièrement.  
- Je te l'avais bien dit, Jerk! Répéta Sam en rigolant. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il fallait mieux demander du renfort et mieux s'équiper!  
- Peut-être, répondit Dean de mauvaise grâce, mais, elle ne serait peut-être pas venue nous sauver! Reprit-il en pointant Liv.  
- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'appel de Bobby pour me pointer à Newton! Répondit la jeune femme, avec un sourire. Je déteste les chasses trop simples, deux Wendigos étaient justement ce dont j'avais besoin après ma dernière chasse trop facile! Je venais ici de toute façon, mais l'appel de Bobby m'a poussé à aller plus vite parce que sinon je ne serais sans doute pas arrivée à temps. Ajouta-t-elle, une pointe d'horreur passant dans son regard.  
- Bon! S'exclama Sam en secouant la tête de dépit. J'arrête immédiatement votre syndrome du grand frère, et de la grande sœur, surprotecteurs! C'est de la faute à personne si on en est là! Ou si vous voulez vraiment un coupable prenez les deux affreux qu'on a combattu! Et tant qu'on y est, il est hors de question que je vous ai tous les deux sur le dos dans les semaines qui viennent ! Déjà que Dean est méga surprotecteur, si en plus Liv s'y met, j'vous éclate la tête à tous les deux!  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Sammy? Demanda Dean, surpris.  
- Oh mais arrête avec tes Sammy! Grogna l'intéressé. Et ne faites pas comme si de rien était parce que je sais très bien que Liv est notre sœur!  
- Tant mieux alors ça m'évitera de me répéter! Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Mais, comment tu le sais?  
- De la même manière que tu as toujours su que nous étions tes frères Dean et moi. Répondit Sam. Les rêves, les sentiments, etc. Tu es une des raisons majeures pourquoi je ne m'entendais pas avec papa.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Liv, surprise.  
- J'étais pas d'accord avec sa décision de te laisser. Reprit Sam. Imagine un gosse de six ans gueuler contre son père qu'il veut avoir sa grande sœur avec lui. Papa m'a toujours répété, et à Dean aussi, que tu étais morte avec maman.  
- Et plus il disait ça, plus tu étais en colère et plus tu te butais contre lui. Dit alors Dean à l'intention de Sam. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu en voulais tant à papa, là tout s'explique!  
- Quand je suis parti à Stanford, reprit Sam, j'ai fait un grand détour.  
- Détour vers où? Demanda Dean, intrigué.  
- Vers la Louisiane. Répondit Sam, les joues rouges.  
- La Louisiane! S'exclama Liv, avec un sourire doux. Tu es venu en Louisiane!  
- Ouais! Répondit Sam. Malheureusement tu n'y étais plus. Remarque que je le savais, mais je voulais voir où tu avais grandi, je voulais une preuve tangible de ton existence. J'ai marché pendant une journée complète dans Ste-Rose. Je suis même entré dans le lycée. C'est une chouette petite ville.  
- Ouais, répondit Liv, nostalgique, j'aimais bien Ste-Rose mais je ne m'y sentais pas chez moi.  
- Pourtant tu y as grandi. Répondit Dean.  
- C'est ce que j'y ai fait, ouais. Rigola Liv. Mais, la seule et unique fois où je me suis sentie chez moi, c'était dans un petit appartement que j'ai loué huit mois sur une rue qui s'appelait la rue des âmes. J'avais vingt ans et j'ai compris pourquoi trois mois après mon arrivée.  
- Ça me dit quelque chose une rue comme ça! Murmura Dean, pensif.  
- C'est dans quel ville? Demanda Sam, tout aussi intrigué.  
- De mon appartement au troisième étage, reprit Liv en ignorant la question, je voyais de l'autre côté de la rue une maison cachée dans les arbres. Elle était abandonnée et on m'avait dit qu'elle avait été ravagée par les flammes et que le brasier avait tué une femme et sa fille. Pendant trois mois, toutes les nuits, je sortais, traversais la rue et allait m'assoir sur un vieux banc dans la cour de la maison face à cette dernière. Cette maison m'intriguait. Je savais que je la connaissais, que j'y étais déjà venue un jour. Pendant trois mois, je venais presque tous les soirs et j'observais la maison. On m'avait raconté que cette maison était hantée, que la femme qui y avait péri y était encore, mais qu'elle ne se montrait que quatre fois par années.  
- Quatre fois seulement? Demanda Dean, surpris. Des dates précises où des moments aléatoires?  
- Précises. Répondit Liv, le regard soudainement triste. Le 24 janvier, le 1er mars, le 2 mai et le 2 novembre.  
- Le 24 janvier c'est l'anniversaire de Dean, le 2 mai c'est le mien! Répondit Sam, suspicieux. Et le 2 novembre c'est…  
- C'est celui du décès de maman, oui je sais, Sam. Répondit Liv, toujours ce regard triste. Et le 1er mars, c'est le mien. J'ai attendu trois mois avant que le fantôme ne se pointe et il a fallu que ce soit le 2 novembre. Il neigeait légèrement, ce qui était très rare au Kansas. Et là, elle est apparut à la fenêtre de la nurserie.  
- Qui…qui était-ce? Demanda Sam, incertain de vouloir le savoir.  
- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre? Demanda Liv doucement. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre. Mais, un fantôme habitant la maison du 1458 rue des âmes à Lawrence, Kansas, ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mary Winchester, maman.  
- Non..., Murmura Dean.  
- Pourtant elle y était. Murmura Liv. Quand je l'ai vue…mon regard s'est fixé au sien et elle m'a souri. Mon dieu, je crois que malgré tout, ça a été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Un sourire de maman, rien que pour moi. J'ai passé la nuit entière à l'extérieur, sous la neige, à la fixer du regard et à pleurer. Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à entrer. Je ne connais que trop bien les esprits, et même si elle semblait m'avoir reconnu je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'elle puisse me faire du mal. Pas pour me protéger moi, mais, pour la protéger elle.  
- Est-ce que tu as…débuta Sam, ne trouvant pas les mots.  
- Il n'y avait rien à brûler, Sam. Murmura Liv. Pendant les cinq mois qui ont suivis, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour trouver un moyen de lui faire quitter notre monde. Pas d'os à brûler, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de profaner la tombe de ma propre mère. Le 24 janvier je suis revenue la voir et le 1er mars également. J'ai abandonné un mois plus tard, je n'ai rien trouvé.  
- Alors elle y est encore? Demanda douloureusement Sam.  
- Non, elle n'y est plus! Répondit Liv avec un petit sourire. Papa est venu la chercher. Je suis repassée par Lawrence, quelques semaines après la mort de papa, le jour de mon anniversaire en fait, et il était là avec elle. Quand le soleil s'est levé et qu'ils sont partis, j'ai su qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Je suis retournée vérifier le 2 mai, mais, elle n'est jamais venue. J'ose espérer que maintenant ils sont réunis et heureux.  
- J'aurais aimé pouvoir aller la voir. Murmura Sam, le regard triste.  
- Je sais Sam, répondit Liv doucement, mais elle est heureuse maintenant. Elle est avec papa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la conversation avait dérivé sur un sujet plus joyeux, deux infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre en poussant deux chariots avec des plateaux repas pour eux trois. Dean et Sam devaient tout avaler, ordre du docteur Werdraght qui avait repris le dossier de Sam, et il avait également fait envoyer un plateau pour Liv. Alors que Dean regardait sortir les deux jolies infirmières, Liv et Sam éclatèrent de rire. Les trois Winchester continuèrent de discuter une bonne partie de la soirée, Sam débordant d'énergie. Vers huit heure trente, le portable de Liv se mit à jouer _Eye of the Tiger._ elle éclata de rire et répondit au téléphone.

- Salut! Répondit-elle, joviale.  
- Salut Liv! répondit Bobby. Content de voir que ça va pour toi!  
- Ouais, ici, tout va pour le mieux! Rigola-t-elle. Et toi, ça va dans le Nevada? Au fait, t'es où au juste?  
- Moi, ça va et je suis tout près de Las Vegas. Répondit Bobby dans un rire. Dean adorerait.  
- Ça c'est clair! Rigola Liv.  
- Alors les nouvelles, comment vont les garçons? Demanda Bobby, inquiet.  
- Dean a un sale caractère depuis trois jours et il gueule contre tout le monde. Répondit Liv en riant du regard noir qu'elle avait reçu. Et Sam… et bien Sam déborde d'énergie! Je crois qu'il ne dormira pas pour les sept prochains jours!  
- Qu'il ne dormira pas…répéta Bobby, stupéfait. Attends! T'es en train de me dire qu'il est réveillé? S'exclama le vieux chasseur.  
- Ouais, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire pour le concerné, il s'est réveillé vers quatre heures et il est comme neuf. Enfin à part les quelques bandages et plâtres, il n'a aucune séquelle de son coma. Werdraght a dit que c'était un vrai petit miracle.  
- Werdraght? Demanda Bobby. Où est passée Sorrensen?  
- M'étonne pas! Répondit Bobby. Bon alors salut les gamins pour moi, dis à Sam que la prochaine fois qu'il me fait une peur pareille je l'achève moi-même et tenez-moi au courant!  
- Promis, Bobby! Répondit la jeune femme. Sois prudent et à bientôt!  
- Salut Liv! termina simplement l'homme.

Liv coupa la communication et transmit les salutations de Bobby. Finalement, vers neuf heures quinze, le docteur Werdraght passa saluer la fratrie Winchester et insista pour que Dean regagne son lit et pour que Sam dorme.

La jeune chasseuse dut sortir Dean de force de la chambre du plus jeune. Elle embrassa Sam sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit puis attrapa les poignées de la chaise roulante et poussa le plus vieux hors de la chambre en riant. Une fois Dean déposé dans sa chambre, elle prit son sac et sortit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Dans le couloir, elle salua le docteur Werdraght et après un moment d'hésitation, elle monta dans l'Impala, démarra le moteur et quitta doucement le parking de l'hôpital.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle garait la Chevrolet sur le stationnement du garage où Bobby avait été porter sa Jeep afin qu'ils réparent les dommages fait par les Wendigos. Liv fut heureuse de constater que malgré l'heure tardive l'endroit était encore ouvert. Elle entra donc et se présenta comme étant la propriétaire de la Jeep, Liv Simmons. Elle discuta un moment avec le garagiste avant de finalement quitter l'endroit et aller vider totalement la Jeep de ses effets personnels pendant que le garagiste jetait un œil à la Chevy. Comme le garage faisait aussi dans la vente de voitures usagées, Liv avait décidé de vendre la Jeep. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repartir seule sur les routes et franchement voyager à trois dans deux bagnoles étaient totalement stupide et Dean, tout comme elle et Sam, ne voudrait pas se départir de sa précieuse voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la Chevy brillait et le mécanicien assurait que tout était en ordre. La vente de la Jeep était signée et Liv disait au revoir à son bébé pour finalement repartir plus riche de vingt milles dollars. Direction le motel pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	9. Chapitre neuf

_**Hey! It's Lily! : Hey hellllo tout le monde! Bon bon bon, voilà le chapitre neuf, l'ultime chapitre de Who are you! Après avoir bugger un certain temps je suis assez fière de la fin! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et un gros merci a Jubei pour la correction! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS! lol**_

* * *

**Who are you**

**Chapitre neuf : Everytings will be fine**

Une semaine s'écoula suite au réveil miraculeux de Sam. Le docteur Werdraght avait fait passé au cadet Winchester une batterie de test afin de voir s'il n'avait pas de séquelles, mais surtout afin de savoir comment cela était-il possible. Comment un jeune homme dans un état aussi grave qu'avait été celui de Sam s'en était-il sortit sans dommage, sans fatigue, sans rien? Hormis son plâtre à la cheville et ses doigts bandés, Samuel Winchester était éclatant de santé.

De son côté, Dean devenait de plus en plus grognon. Il avait reçu son congé à l'hôpital, mais Werdraght lui avait formellement interdit de conduire à cause de sa foulure. Du coup, Dean se retrouvait obligé de se balader avec des béquilles et il était condamné à être sur le siège passager dans sa propre voiture. Liv et Sam, eux, trouvaient la situation de plus en plus drôle, ce qui renfrognait l'aîné d'autant plus.

Cependant, malgré l'interdiction, Dean était quand même heureux. Il ne l'avouerait peut-être pour rien au monde, mais voir son frère rire et entendre les intonations heureuses de sa voix le comblait de joie. Ça et la présence de Liv évidemment. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle s'était immédiatement fait une place à leurs côtés et il en était heureux. Dean espérait seulement qu'elle ne déciderait pas de retourner chasser seule.

Pour sa part, Liv avait passé la semaine à faire des aller-retour entre la chambre de Sam, celle de Dean, le motel et une destination qu'elle avait gardée inconnue au grand damne de ses deux frères beaucoup trop curieux. Présentement, ils étaient tout les trois dans la chambre de Sam. Alors que Dean squattait le seul fauteuil de la salle, Sam et Liv étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le lit, Liv pliée en deux de rire sous les indignations de ses deux frères.

- Vous êtes vraiment, mais vraiment trop curieux vous deux! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.  
- C'est pas notre faute si tu fais exprès pour qu'on sache que tu nous caches un truc! Maugréa Dean.  
- Ouais, renchérit Sam, en plus tu disparais pendant des heures, tu reviens avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et finalement, tu refuses de nous dire quoi que ce soit! C'est de la torture ça!  
- Totalement d'accord! Répondit Dean. Et comme j'ai cette foutue foulure de merde je peux même pas te suivre en filature! Alors impossible de savoir ce que tu mijotes!  
- Ça y est, ils parlent de filature! Répondit Liv dans un soupire de découragement. Mes frères sont cinglés! Anyway, reprit-elle en souriant, vous saurez tout très bientôt!  
- Quand? S'exclamèrent les deux frères à l'unisson.  
- Sans aucun doute quand j'en aurais fini avec vous! Répondit Werdraght, qui venait d'entrer, à la place de Liv.  
- Ah bien merci docteur! Rigola Liv, ils allaient me rendre folle.  
- Ce fut un plaisir Liv! répondit en souriant Werdraght. Donc, comment allez-vous Sam?  
- Très bien docteur! Répondit Sam en souriant. Dites, quand vais-je pouvoir me débarrasser de ce truc? Demanda-t-il en pointant son plâtre.  
- Dans une petite semaine normalement on vous le retirera. Répondit le médecin. Vous devrez quand même porter un bon bandage car la cheville sera encore faible, un peu comme celle de Dean, mais tout cela guérira très vite au soleil!  
- Au soleil? Demanda Sam, incertain d'avoir compris.  
- Oh, et au final, j'allais oublier le but de ma visite! Reprit Werdraght en feignant la surdité passagère. Votre sœur vient tout juste de signer les derniers papiers alors vous êtes libres!  
- Je peux sortir? Demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.  
- Exactement! Lui répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire. Promettez-moi d'en profiter pour vous reposer un peu! Et cela vaut pour vous trois!  
- Ne vous en faites pas docteur! Rigola Liv en lui serrant la main. C'est prévu au programme!  
- J'espère juste que vous aurez assez d'autorité pour les faire se reposer! Rigola le docteur.  
- Bah, pour le moment c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire la java toute la nuit alors ça devrait le faire! Rigola Liv.  
- C'est pour la suite que je m'inquiète! Ajouta-t-il finalement. Bon je vous laisse, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, prenez soin de vous et amusez-vous bien!  
- Merci, Docteur! Répondirent Dean et Sam, dans un parfait ensemble.  
- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez, Werdraght et toi? Demanda Sam à sa sœur dès qu'ils furent seuls.  
- Et bien…commença-t-elle interrompu par la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Salut Bobby! Dit-elle en répondant  
- Salut gamine! Dit-il avec un rire. Alors tout est prêt?  
- Ouais! Répondit-elle, excitée. Les sacs sont dans la bagnole, les billets, les passeports, enfin tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac que je garde hors de portée de Sam et Dean et notre grand miraculé vient d'avoir son congé! Et toi, t'en es où?  
- Vous devriez faire vite, il faut que vous soyez à l'aéroport dans deux heures! répondit Bobby. Moi, j'y serais dans trente minutes maximum, je vous attendrais au resto de la place!  
- Sam est en train de boucler son sac à vitesse grand V! rigola Liv en regardant faire son frère. Je crois qu'il a hâte de partir! Nous devrions y être en même temps que toi!  
- Tant mieux ce ne sera pas du temps de trop pour convaincre Dean de monter dans un de ces trucs! Rigola franchement Bobby.  
- Je sais! Répondit Liv en soupirant. Au pire je l'assomme et on le traine de force! ajouta-t-elle en riant  
- Très bonne idée! Répondit Bobby en riant lui aussi. Bon, je te laisse finir les préparatifs et je te souhaite de réussir ton plan!  
- Merci Bobby. À tout à l'heure! le salua-t-elle finalement.

Après avoir éteint son portable, elle se tourna vers ses frères pour finalement éclater de rire! Les deux garçons n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'avait raconté Liv à Bobby et cela se lisait sur leurs visages. La jeune femme finit par arrêter de rire, prendre les clefs de l'Impala dans les mains de Dean et simplement leur proposer de partir sous leurs protestations de curiosité inassouvie. Liv ajouta simplement qu'ils sauraient très bientôt et prit de l'avance vers le stationnement.

Trente minutes plus tard, Liv garait l'Impala dans le stationnement de l'aéroport de Newton. Dean fronça les sourcils, pas complètement rassuré tandis que Sam laissait clairement voir sa stupéfaction. Liv émit un petit rire avant de verrouiller sa portière et de se diriger vers le coffre de la voiture. Morts de curiosité, Sam et Dean la suivirent pour la voir sortir trois grandes valises et trois bagages à main. Deux étaient vertes, deux étaient bleues et deux autres étaient à motifs zébrés. Sans rien dire, Liv tandis les bleues et les vertes à Sam, referma le coffre, attrapa les zébrés et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard où se lisait facilement leur incompréhension puis, lui emboitèrent le pas.

À l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Liv en grande conversation avec un homme qui n'était nul autre que Bobby Singer, tous deux attablés dans le petit restaurant de l'endroit. Quand Bobby les aperçut finalement, il se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Hey salut vous deux! S'exclama-t-il en faisant une accolade à Sam. Toi, ajouta-t-il pour le plus jeune, tu me refais un truc pareil et je te botte le derrière!  
- T'en fais pas Bobby, c'est pas dans mes plans de recommencer! Rigola Sam.  
- C'est pas comme si on le laisserait faire aussi! Rigola Liv. Bon c'est pas tout mais on va être en retard!  
- En retard pour quoi? Demanda Dean, incertain.  
- Bon écoutez-moi bien tout les deux! Rigola Liv en sortant de son sac des passeports et des billets d'avions. Nous sommes Dean, Liv et Sam Stedko, nous venons de l'Iowa et nous partons en vacance, en famille, dans les Bahamas pour une durée d'un mois!  
- LES BAHAMAS! S'exclamèrent ensemble ses deux frères. Tu nous fais marcher pas vrai? Demanda Sam.  
- Ce serait un peu cruel, non? Demanda Liv avec un sourire. Nous allons bel et bien passer un bon mois de VACANCES dans les Bahamas. C'est ça que j'ai préparé toute la semaine!  
- Mais, avec quel argent? Demanda Sam, bouche bée. Et comment t'as eu ces passeports?  
- Y'a pas que vous qui avez de bons contacts pour les faux-papiers! Rigola la jeune femme. Et pour l'argent c'est simple, j'ai vendu ma Jeep.  
- Tu as vendu ta Jeep? S'exclama Dean, abasourdi. Mais tu l'aimais au moins autant que moi j'aime ma chevy!  
- Je sais mais le choix était pourtant facile! Répondit Doucement Liv. Il m'est complètement impossible de repartir toute seule maintenant que je vous ais avec moi et voyager avec deux bagnoles serait totalement stupide! J'ai donc chargé mon arsenal dans le coffre de l'Impala et j'ai vendu la Jeep. J'ai dépensée la moitié de l'argent pour nos vacances et il nous restera un bon dix milles dollars à notre retour!  
- C'est vrai tu reste avec nous? Demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.  
- Bien sûr! Répondit Liv souriante.  
- Mais, et mon Impala qu'est-ce qu'elle devient? Demanda Dean, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Hors de question qu'elle reste toute seule dans ce parking miteux d'aéroport!  
- Parking miteux? Demanda Sam, dubitatif. Comment un parking peut être miteux?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Dean! Répondit Liv en riant. J'ai pensé à tout! C'est pour ça que Bobby est là! Il est venu nous rejoindre en bus et il va repartir avec l'Impala et il va aller la mettre en sécurité chez lui! On aura plus qu'a passer la chercher en revenant!  
- J'aime mieux ça! Répondit l'aîné, pas franchement rassuré malgré tout. Bobby…s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…  
- Je peux faire mes prières, oui oui je sais! Répondit Bobby avec un sourire. Je te rappelle que John était autant protecteur envers elle que toi alors je sais à quoi m'en tenir!  
- Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut y aller! Lança Liv en mettant les clefs dans les mains de Bobby. Merci pour ton aide, Bobby et à dans un mois!  
- Bonnes vacances les enfants! Répondit-il en les saluant. Profitez-en bien vous en avez besoin et vous le méritez!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Dean et Sam dormaient paisiblement, étendus sur des transats sur la plage privée du chalet loué par Liv sur les côtes des Bahamas. Ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis quatre heures, mais déjà la peau des deux garçons tournait au doré puisqu'ils ne portaient que des shorts de bain. Un billabong bleu et blanc pour Sam et un Volcom noir et blanc pour Dean.

Accoudée à la rambarde de la galerie du deuxième étage, Liv regardait tendrement ses deux frères dormir. Elle portait une légère robe de coton blanc par dessus un bikini Roxy bleu poudre, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant dans le vent. Elle n'avait jamais vu, durant toutes ces années, ses frères dormir aussi paisiblement. Ces vacances, ils en avaient besoin non seulement pour se reposer et se changer les idées, mais aussi pour se retrouver en tant que famille, apprendre à se connaitre vraiment, construire une relation à toute épreuve.

Avec un sourire, Liv quitta finalement la rambarde pour redescendre dans la cuisine. Quand ils se réveilleraient, les garçons seraient probablement affamés. Enfin, surtout Dean. Liv en profita donc pour mettre à l'épreuve ce qu'elle avait appris, il y avait plusieurs années, aux côtés de tante Cath.

Tandis que Liv disparaissait dans les escaliers, deux nuages de fumée apparurent sur la galerie, près de la rambarde. Peu à peu, les deux nuages prirent forme humaine. Un homme et une femme se tenait finalement sur le perron. L'homme devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, il était costaud, une barbe de quelques jours obscurcissait ses joues, ses cheveux noirs en bataille faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus foncés.

La jeune femme était plus petite, dans les mètres soixante-dix. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, un sourire candide et bienveillant, un regard vert tendre et doux. Alors que l'homme portait un jean usé, un t-shirt vert et une chemise à carreaux noire et blanche, elle portait une jolie robe d'été rouge avec des fleurs blanches. La jeune femme fit un sourire à l'homme et s'approcha de la rambarde pour finalement poser son regard sur Dean et Sam, endormis plus bas. Dans un soupire mélancolique, elle s'adressa à son compagnon.

- Ils sont si grand maintenant! Murmura-t-elle doucement, tendrement. Il y a pas si longtemps ce n'était encore que des enfants!  
- Dean à 27 ans, Liv 25 ans et Sam 23 ans! Répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne sont plus des enfants.  
- Trop longtemps. Répondit-elle tristement.  
- Je sais, je sais. Dit-il en soupirant.  
- Regarde comme ils semblent biens! Dit-elle alors en souriant. Pourtant, on a bien failli perdre Sam!  
- Mais, Liv est arrivée à temps! Répondit l'homme. Ils seront toujours là, les uns pour les autres, ils sont une famille maintenant! La vie sera plus facile pour eux.  
- Pour un temps du moins! Répondit-elle en se calant dans les bras de l'homme.  
- Mais qui sait en fait? Demanda l'homme en embrassant la tête de la jeune femme. Ce sont des Winchester, se sont nos enfants alors qui sait ce qu'ils vivront!  
- Et peu importe ce qu'ils vivront, reprit Mary avec un sourire, peu importe car nous seront toujours là pour veiller sur eux, n'est-ce pas John?  
- Bien sûr ma chérie! Répondit-il en souriant. Je t'aime Mary, et je vous aime aussi les enfants! Soyez prudent!  
- Moi aussi je t'aime John! Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire émue. Et moi aussi je vous aime les enfants et ne faites pas trop de bêtises!

Mary et John observèrent encore un petit moments leurs deux garçons dormir jusqu'à ce que Sam présente des signes de réveil. Mary et John se sourirent une dernière fois avant de lentement disparaitre. Trop lentement car, quand Sam leva les yeux vers le ciel, il aperçut les visages souriants de ses parents s'effacer doucement. Ce fut avec un sourire heureux qu'il réveilla son frère pour aller manger. Ce dernier attrapa ses béquilles et piqua un sprint vers la source de l'odeur alléchante qui s'élevait de la maison sans même attendre Sam. Ce dernier éclata de rire et suivit son frère dans la maison. Quand il arriva à la cuisine et qu'il vit son aîné et Liv, tous deux avec des sourires ravis sur les lèvres, il sut que tout irait bien pour eux et que Mary et John Winchester veilleraient à ce que ce soit le cas.


End file.
